The Awful and Untold Truths of a Vampire's Life
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: Roxas goes to Twilight High and meets a very weird red-head. He slowly tells Axel his story, trying to piece Axel's together in the process and, among other things, why he has Ven inside him. Rated. M. Revising story. Part 2 up soon. Ch. 1 almost redone
1. The first day of school

Author's Note:OMG! I tried to do paragraphs and I spaced REALLY far, but for some reason it came almost all the way together. This plot is really confusing at first, so, just pay attention to it. The next chapter will just be Roxy's flash back.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Roxas was woken by the spontaneous sound of a chirping alarm clock. He sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes, and inwardly groaned. He had got up at four since today was his first day back to school as a junior. "Greeat, school. la-di-fuckin'-da!" He cursed as he stumbled to his closet to find something to wear. He decided on a black sleeveless zip-up top with an arm jacket that had a red collar and a checkered pattern running across it. His pants were tan at the bottom and black from the middle of his thigh to the rest of the way up. He also put on an X pendant so it looked like it was connected to the zip-up shirt.

He was trying to look as good as possible because this was his first time there. First impressions set everything and he already knew the place where he came from, Oblivion High on Destiny islands, had the worst reputation in the country. He spiked his hair up, put his skater shoes on, and 2 rings followed by a checkered wrist band.

People seem to think he's obsessed with checkers, but he can't see why. I mean, he only wore checkered boxers, checkered wrist bands, checkered jackets, and a black and white ring, implying the checkers. Was that so bad? By the time he was done, it was 7 A.M. and he had 5 minutes to catch the bus. "Shit." He mumbled as he picked up his checkered back-pack(did I forget that on the list? whoops...) and ran out the door. He had made it just in time.

Just in time to bump into the kids standing in line to get on the bus, that is.

"Hey! Watch it!" He heard the person he bumped into say. Right now Roxas was on his butt. "Sorry..." He replied, getting off the ground and dusting himself off. Once the kid in front of him noticed he was new he stuck his hand out. "No worries, man. Name's Hayner. You new 'round here?" Hayner asked. Roxas took the outstretched head and shook it. "Yeah. I'm Roxas." Hayner smiled and turned around to face the bus. "I got a good feelin' you and me's gonna be friends." He said, still facing the bus. It was then Roxas' turn to smile. At Oblivion High, your first welcome was, "Welcome to hell." Then you'd get a nick-name, a beating from other students, and an F in every subject if the teacher knew your family wasn't rich. This place was a whole new territory to Roxas. He got in the bus and sat beside Hayner. "My other buds aren't here today, but you can meet'um tomorrow."

"Okay." Those were the only words spoken between them on the bus, seeing as the first day always sucks and everyone's tight-ass cranky and stuff. Roxas would have drove to school, except for the little fact that he lived by himself and can't afford a car. When they got to the high school, Roxas was amazed at the size. It could have been a collage campus it was so big. He got off the bus and sat on a bench out side the twilight colored school. Wonder how they came up with the name Twilight High.

Roxas looked around, watching all the groups of friends form and run to greet others. That's when spotted 2 groups outside the mess of students. He eyed them carefully, wondering why they weren't looking for any more friends. "Hey Roxas, what'cha lookin at?" Hayner asked as he snapped Roxas out of his thoughts.

"N-Nothing." He mumbled, still looking in the group's directions. "Well, come on. I'll show you where the office is so you don't get detention when school actually starts."Roxas grabbed Hayners arm and followed him to the school. Once they were inside, Roxas let go. They turned two rights to different hallways as Hayner explained that the office is in the middle of the school and that now is usually the only time I'll have to go. "The first floor has all the first year fresh-men. Second floor, sophomore. Third floor, Junior, and finally fourth floor senior. We have stairs and 3 sets of elevators, so we're allowed to take ether." He informed, finally stopping and opening a door.

"This is the office. You have'ta take lots of turns to get here, so I would advise not getting in trouble often and stuff like that. I'll be out side if ya need me." Hayner calmly walked out of the office, not bothering to let Roxas thank him. Roxas went to the desk in the middle of the room. "H-Hi." He said to the blond haired man typing on the computer. "'Ello. What would you like to wager for my help?" He asked in a strong British accent. Roxas cocked his head to the side and just went along with the lingo. "Uhh...I'm new." He stated bluntly. The British mans head went up from looking at his computer and looked at the boy, then the computer files again. "Roxas Lu-stat Strife?" He asked. Roxas nodded.

The blond handed Roxas a time-table with all his classes, teachers, times, and room numbers. He also handed him a 4-page map of the school, a packet of what Roxas was assuming a bunch of rule booklets and expectations, an agenda with a clocktower on the cover, and several slips to sign and bring back tomorrow. "My names Luxord. Hold on and I'll get your gambler to show you the decks. Si'ax!" A man with blue hair and an X scar in the middle of his head walked down the hall behind the desk. "What?" He asked, already knowing his job.

"Take the kid to his casino." Luxord said. Si'ax opened the office door and turned around. "Coming?" His tone was slightly annoyed. Roxas scrambled to his feet and ran out the door to catch up with Si'ax's long strides. They went into the first elevator by the time the school bell rang and excited kids were flooding the halls. Si'ax hit the 3rd floor button. Once there, he showed Roxas his locker and homeroom. "Be in HR by 8:10, are we clear?" He asked in a stern voice. Roxas nodded vigorously, frightened that Si'ax might kill him if he didn't. Si'ax smiled and went into his class room, unloading lesson papers and what not.

Roxas went to his locker and opened it. His locker was number 713 and his combination was 13-15-7. His lucky numbers, as you would have guessed, are 7 and 13. He shoved his back-pack into the locker and looked at his schedule. First is World Geography,then Health, his unified arts which was gym for this period, lunch, something called friend time, home ec. or break if chosen, science and biology of animals, and reading enhancement.

Under almost all the classes was the easiest verion to say the words in, such as U.A.P.E. or R.I. Roxas liked that. It would be less confussing that way. He gathered his stuff for his first 3 classes, knowing at or after lunch they'ed let kids get their stuff for other classes. He shut his white locker and looked at the one beside it. It was number 813, which was odd in Roxas' opinion. "Shouldn't it be 714? And whose locker is it?" He wondered in his head. He turned to go to his class room and rammed into someone again, but this time it felt like hitting a brick wall, cold and firm.

"Watch where the hell your going, Blondy." The 'brick wall' yelled. Roxas looked up to apologize, but couldn't. The person he had bumped into was one in the groups he had been staring at. He had bright, emerald green eyes, unnaturally red hair in many unkept spikes, and 2 upside-down tear drop tattoos on his cheeks. "Those HAD to hurt like hell." Roxas thought.

The red-head stared right back at Roxas, except his expression was still angry. "You gonna apologize, kid?" He asked. When Roxas didn't answer, he smirked. "Like what'cha see?" He asked, this time he was also chuckling. THAT brought Roxas back to reality. "N-NO!" He yelled. He took his gaze away from the red-head and picked up his stuff. Little did he know the red-head was a pick-pocketer. "Wow. We've got every class together." He mumbled.

Roxas spun around. "H-HEY! When did you-" He was cut off. "When you weren't looking. Talk about dence with a capital D." Roxas took his schedule back and stuffed it in his pocket. "Axel." The red-head stated. "Huh?"

"My name." Axel outstretched a hand. "Oh. Roxas." Roxas took the hand and shook it. Wow, friends are easy here. "Roxas...hmm, I like it. Ever had the nick-name, Roxy?" Axel asked, grinning slightly. "Oh god!" Roxas thought. "Nick-names, great! I knew I should'a dropped out of high school the first year!" Roxas tried to ignore the comment and walked into home room. As soon as Axel was done with his stuff, he went in too, taking a seat beside the blond.

The class room was designed so that partner projects were easier. They all had tables with drawers for supplies and to hold your other stuff during class. Each side had five, each labeled. As soon as the bell rang, Si'ax rose from his desk. "Good morning, class." He stated. "Good morning, Mr. Scruff." Everyone but Roxas and Axel said in unison. "Today, I would like to only talk about the desk drawers. Afterwards, you shall talk to your partners. These are now your assigned seats for the rest of the year."

Some people cheered at this, and Si'ax only took notes of who they were. They could be the trouble makers, sitting beside friends. "Now, as you all may now, I am very keen on organization. You each get 5 desk slots for that purpose. I suppose the newer of you." He looked at Roxas. "Are wondering if you can leave stuff in them or not. You are allowed to, just because the school is big enough to have several classes for each subject. Us teachers teach about 2 classes a day, unless your the UA teachers and other special things such as that. Now, please read your desk labels and begin organizing. Also, tomorrow I will ask for your partners name and birth-day. If you don't know, detention." Si'ax walked back to his desk and the chattering began.

Axel was already done. He had his feet on the table and his arms behind his head. "Sooo..." He started. Roxas ignored him and read the labels. "supplies, assignments, personal, other classes, and the last piece of labling tape was blank. What's the last one for?" He wondered in his head. "Anything." Axel answered. Roxas jumped. He didn't know he had said anything.

He looked at Axel. He was now sitting with his head on his desk as if he were tired. "Are...are you ok?" Roxas asked uneasily. Axel's head slowly came up and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled at Roxas until he heard comments about him. "Hey, everybody! Axel's talking to someone!"

"One the first day?! Is he talking to a fag or a whore?"

"He's talking?"

"He can talk?!"

Roxas wondered why they would say stuff like that. "Does Axel not talk much or something?" Roxas thought. "You're correct. Maybe you're not as blonde as you look." Axel joked. "Ok, I KNOW I didn't say anything that time." Axel just laughed more. He could read everyones mind, but he decided to tune in on the blondes just to see what he thought of him. He sometimes gets too caried away though, and answers thoughts with out realizing until he says it.

"Shit. Reno's gonna kill me..." He thought but shook it off. The blonde would never know his secret. Never. "Sooo... when's your birthday?" Roxas asked. Axel thought for a moment. "August 8th, 1992. When's yours?" Axel knew he lied and felt awful for it. He was just trying to survive without dying or getting questioned by anyone. "Mine's February 21, 1992." He answered. "Kinda short aren't ya?" Axel asked. Roxas hated that about himself. He was about 5'3 at the least. Axel was about 6'6. "Damn parent genes and Axel for being so tall." He thought.

Axel laughed and the class room got queit. Not many people noticed him laugh, so this was a once in a life time expirience. That's when the whispering began. "He laughed?! What's the kid doing to him? He hasn't talked in a class room for years unless he was made."

"You think the kid's gay?"

"Still think he's a whore. I mean, no one can get AXEL, of all people to laugh."

"Oh god. I'm marked as a whore." Roxas thought, a blush burning on his cheeks. "Aww, your not a whore, Roxy." Axel said, pating Roxas' back. "It sounds an awful lot like I am with that nick-name goin' around like a virus! And again with the mind-reading thing?! Oh, wait then he can hear my thoughts. Uh...Hi Axel." Roxas thought, trying to cover his head with his hands. He was extremely embarrassed and everyone around him laughing didn't help. "Hi, Roxas." Axel said. Roxas could hear him grin.

"So how do you do this?" Axel rubbed Roxas' back and his voice came into Roxas' head. He needed this conversation private. "Do what?" Roxas jerked his head up. "THIS. You know, read my mind." Roxas pointed at his head and stared at Axel, straight in the eye. "Oh, heheheh. Would you believe phychic?" He asked, a pleding look on his face. "Yeah." Roxas thought.

The bell sudenly rung. Everyone gathered their stuff and quickly left. Roxas and Axel had to get their stuff out of the desk drawers. Axel easily opened his, but Roxas' drawers were for some reason stuck. "What the fuck?!" He yelled, still pulling on the door. That's when he noticed the hot glue holding it there. "Shit! They glued it!" Roxas thought. "Awww, does my widdle Woxy-poo need hewp?" Axel asked mockingly. "No! It's just that some students gluuuued...it?" In the middle of Roxas' sentence, Axel had come over and yanked the doors open. "Better?" He asked as he waited for Roxas by the door.

"How...?" Roxas wondered but shook it off quickly, grabbed his stuff, and went out of the class room with Axel. "Why'd those kids say things like that about you?" Roxas thought. He knew Axel could hear him and probably wanted it to be a private conversation. Axel smiled at this and intwined his hand with Roxas'. Roxas noted his hand was cold, had an iron grip, and when he touched Roxas, there was this slight feeling of ether love or hunger. Roxas couldn't tell which because he just aquired his empath powers a few months ago. His whole family was phychic somehow. Another example being his father, Cloud Strife, who could tell some one everything that had happened in their intire life just by touching them.

"I...try to refrain from public speeking as much as possible. It just helps who I am, ya know?" Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. "Yeah, I kinda know. So, have you had telepathy your entire life?" Roxas asked trying to start a conversation on their way to health. He knew they'd be late by the pace they were walking but honestly didn't care. The students would probably just laugh and say 'Absent!' so it'd be ok. "Wow. I'm impressed Roxy. You know what it's called. No accually I got it when I was-" He stopped himself.

He got it when he was accually 17. To be exact, September 29, 1088. "Umm, I got it a few months after I turned 17." He thought. "Cool. Hard to control?" Axel sighed. "Something like that." They passed a bath-room and Roxas stopped. "C'mon." he thought as he went into the bath-room. Axel followed, just a little confussed. "Okay." Roxas spoke this time, setting his stuff on the sink bar and closing the door, remembering to lock it. "Hang on." Roxas said as he pressed his hand against the wall, trying to feel hollowness, sound, or anything that would let someone know they were in there.

He felt calmness in the walls and knew it was safe. Then he remembered another thing. "Whoops." He said as he dug threw his big D-ringed binder. Once he found the 'Closed For Cleaning' sign he unlocked the door, hung it on the nail over the 'boys' sign, then closed and locked the door again. "What the hell?" Axel thought. Roxas smiled. "I made it in middle school for...personal reasons, and kept it. Anyway, we can talk now. No sound got threw the walls and students know better than to open a door with a cleaning sign on it. Anyway, what's telepathy like?" Roxas asked. He slide down the wall and sat on the cold tile floor. Axel did the same.

"It's okay, I guess. Sometimes it gets out of control and I get head aches or go on the verge of insanity every now and then." Roxas sighed. "Nothing more than that? I mean, my grandma has it too and said the exact same thing." Axel chuckled. "Thanks for comparing me to a grandma!" They both laughed.

"When you asked me if I was ok in WG...I had a head ach from all the thoughts passing through the room. Big crowds don't go well for my sanity, unless it's a club or party or something. Then, ether everyone's drunk and can't think shit or they're all focussed on one person."

"I'll have to remember that." He said, slightly chuckling. "Why'd you touch the wall a few minutes ago? I mean, people usually can't feel vibrations of sounds through solid brick." Roxas smiled. "I'm an empath." Axel cocked his head to the side. "I...It's like a 6th sence sort of thing. I can sence peoples feelings mostly. It depends how though, as in if I'm in the room with them or if I touch them. Also my hearing is raised and I can feel peoples heart beats." Axel's eyes suddenly widened. He could feel a heart beat?!

"You can feel hearts without touching someone?" Axel asked, his tone shaky. "Yeah. Pretty crazy, huh?" He asked. Axel nodded slowly. "Not good." He thought. The bell suddenly rung. "Wanna skip U.A.?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. "He hasn't noticed me not having a heart beat yet, so, I'm ok for now." Axel thought. He had a good question in his head, just in case he and the blonde couldn't be friends. He had to make sure.

"Is that empath thing hereditary?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head. "No, but everyone in my family has a phychic ability. My father can know everything that's happened in your life and birthday and stuff like that all from just touching you. My mom has -had- visions of the future. They say I'm the first in the line to be an empath, but I don't believe them. What about your family?" Axel sighed. "You mean the ones that all died from the same disease and are now rotting in a mosolium?" He thought sarcastically. "Only my brother and sister are telepathic, amung other things." He said. Roxas 'Oh'ed.

"Why'd you make that sign?" Axel asked out of random. "Uhh...I do some bad stuff to myself..." He trailed off. Axel leaned against the wall, turning slightly so he faced the blond. "You mean, like, masturbation or self harm?" Roxas blushed at the question. "S-Self harm." He stated. He'd never told anyone this, so why now?

Axel looked at Roxas' arms. He took them in his hands and turned them over, only to find red and pinkish flesh from old and new scars lined up on both his arms. "Why would you do that, Rox?" Axel whispered. Roxas turned his head away, trying not to look at Axel's face or expression. "I...I could accually feel it. I don't wanna die, but I could feel it." Roxas said.

Axel let go of Roxas' right arm and traced the scars with cold fingers. "Y-Your really cold." Roxas said. Suddenly that feeling came back. Was it love or hunger? Then a light bulb went off in Roxas' head as he combind the words. "I-It's lust. But, for what?" Roxas wondered. He was too lost in thought to notice the red-head tracing vains instead of scars. The bell rung again and they both jumped.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded and unlocked the door, walking into the hall to his locker. Roxas took his sign and followed Axel. Once he had his stuff for the rest of the day, he put them in his next classes room and followed other groups of students going to lunch. Roxas sighed.

"What's wrong with you blondy?" The all-to-familar voice asked, covering his eyes with cold hands so he couldn't see. "Guess whooo!" Axel teased. "Hmm, Santa?" Roxas had decided to go along with it. "Hey! Don't go comparing the great and mighty Axel to a fat guy that should be charged for breaking and entering!" Roxas laughed as the hands were removed so he could see the lunch room.

The walls were white with a hint of orange twilight and blue round tables were scatered randomly, making the room have a sort of 'middle of ocean' look. "Wow." Roxas said. Axel chuckled. Once they got their foam tray food Axel led them to a certain table with more chairs than the others. "Now you get to meet my friends." Axel said excitedly. A few minutes passed and someone finally came to sit beside Axel. TWO people to be exact.

One had a blond mullet type hair-style and could be walking water considering all the light blue he had on. The other had a plumish-silverish short layered hair-style with the bangs in his right eye. His hair was also flipped and had that puffy sort of look. His outfit was the exact word, emo. "HI YA, AXEL!" The blond yelled. The other boy sighed. "Axel." He stated in a calm tone. "Hi guys. I'd like you to meet Roxas. He'll be with us for the rest of the year and possibly longer." Both boys looked at me. The blond was cheery until he looked Roxas over. His smiled quickly turned into a frown. He Whispered something to Axel, but Roxas didn't get much of it. He only under stood the last part. 'Not like us!'

"What's that mean?" Roxas wondered. "Yeah, yeah. I know Demyx. But...It'll work out. Oh, Roxas this is Zexion and Demyx." He motioned towards them. "Hi..." Was all Roxas said before another couple came over. "Sora, Riku, I'd like you to meet Roxas." Axel said, gesturing twards Roxas again. Sora took a seat beside Roxas and smiled. "Hi." He said. Roxas mimicked the words and Axel chuckled. "It looks almost as if you two could be twins." He said. The whole table looked at Roxas and Sora and laughed. Axel was right. They could probably be IDENTICAL twins, for that matter. Sora shuddered. "That's a creppy thought. Y'know, to find your long lost twin you haven't seen in probably 17 or 18 years in school at lunch." Everyone laughed again.

The happiness suddenly faded from Axel's tone."Oh god." He mumbled under his breath. "What?" Roxas asked. "THEY'RE here this semester. And probably for the rest of the year." Roxas looked over at the door. It was the other group he spotted before school. One boy had long pink hair. He wore a pink shirt with a blue and white striped button-up shirt to cover more of is arms. His pants were black flares. Beside him was a girl with 2 antenna like bangs sticking up in the back of her sleecked hair. She had an AC/DC shirt on and a black skort. In the back was another guy, but he was taller and more muscular. He lookd like he could strangle a bear and not have a scratch on him. His hair was pointed in all directions and zig-zaged outward. He was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and shorts that came down to his knees.

"How on God's earth did he find shorts that big?!" Axel chuckled. "He shops at a plus-sizes store." Everyone but Roxas looked at Axel. Demyx leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You idiot! He knows about your telepathy?! You're going to get us in trouble!" Axel dismissively waved a hand. "His grandmother also has it, so it's like a natural thing for him. It's like us. We all have it so nobody frets about it. Ok?" He whispered back. Demyx sat back straight in his chair and pouted.

Roxas was still starring at the trio when he spotted a fourth member. She had black hair and had to be at least as tall as Roxas. Maybe shorter. Her bangs were styled off to the side and the entire thing was cut almost above her ears. She was wearing a tweety-bird shirt that had flowers all around the cute, tiny bird in the middle. She had on acid wash pink skiny jeans. Roxas turned to look at Axel. "Who the hell are they?" He asked.

Axel glanced at them. His eyes became slits and his nose rinkled up in distaste. "They're the ones that should accually be shunned." He pointed at each of them. "That's Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaus, and Xion. Don't talk to them, don't go near them, and, most important, definitely don't fuck with them. If you do, you'll ether get hurt by ether one of our groups or worse. Got it memorized?" Axel asked. Roxas' eyes widened at the threat and he nodded. "Why do they hate each other soo much?" He wondered in his head.

"That's confidential info, kid." Roxas grew agitated. "Stop that! And...don't call me kid!" Axel smirked. "Ok, Roxy-poo." Roxas banged his head against the table. "God, I'm scared for life!" He mumbled. "Awww, cheer up-"

Axel was cut off. "I swear to God or whoever runs this unvirse, if you say 'emo kid.' at the end of that sentence I will never speak to you again!" Axel crossed both his index fingers and held them up at Roxas as if it would defend him. "Whoa Roxy! May the power of Axel compel you!" Everyone laughed again. Nobody talked much except for Axel and Roxas because they wanted to know what this kid was like. If Axel took intrest in him, he had to be special in one way or another.

"Hey, Roxy. Are you gonna eat? Your caffateria food is getting colder and nastier by the second." Roxas looked at his food. Today they were having hot dogs with mac and cheese. Roxas got up, put his food in the trash along with the tray, and went back to the table. "You just ruined my appitite, thank you very much. Besides, I hate caffateria food. I usually skip a class and eat or go home." Everyone was intrequed by this simple fact. Maybe he would fit in with them. "Anarexic much?" Demyx asked. Roxas crossed his arms. "Look at yourselfs before calling the kettle black."

"At least you CAN eat soli-mmf!" Axel and Zexion had covered his mouth before he could blabber out something bad. He always says too much. "What?" Roxas asked. He cocked his head to the side. "N-Nothing!" Everyone at the table but Roxas and Demyx yelled. "What's up their ass all of the sudden?" Axel heard Roxas' thought clear in his head. He bent over to Demyx, still holding his mouth, and whispered. Roxas couldn't hear them and was getting agrivated about that. They were friends now, don't friends share secrets?! The bell rung again.

Everyone but Roxas and Axel took off like wild dogs. Roxas didn't hear them even get up. He looked at the table trying to put the clues in his head together. "C'mon, Roxy." Someone said from behind him. Startled he looked up, seeing a smiling Axel overhead. Axel backed up to let Roxas out of the chair and they walked to their next class without another word spoken. They made their way into the next class, friend time, which was Mr. Si'ax Scruff again.

Once everyone was inside the class room, Si'ax shut the door and waved a dismissive hand. He then went to his desk and shuffled some papers. "What the hell?" Roxas thought as people started talking. He wanted his conversation private with Axel. Axel heard his thought and linked his hand with the smaller ones under the table. Roxas flinched and tried to pull away. "Roxas, I have to have physical contact to reach your thoughts. You want this convo private or you wouldn't have thought that, would you?" Roxas looked at Axel and quite struggling against his hand. "Ok, so I did want it private. I thought you liked it that way. And before we continue, tomorrow, if you touch my hand again, bring gloves." Roxas thought as stern as he could muster. Axel was always cold and felt dead or something.

Axel laughed. "Then I couldn't converse in thoughts because of thick material between my hand and yours, silly." He thought. "So, what's with this period?" Axel looked at Roxas like he was stupid. "It's called 'FRIEND time'. You can go to other classes, move to different seats and talk freely, anything. This is the shortest class though. It's about 30 minutes long." Roxas looked around and noticed different people in the class now, but out of all of them, he couldn't find anyone in their group.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked outloud this time. "They go home after lunch sometime every day. Don't worry 'bout it." Axel replied. Roxas returned back to his 'thoughtful conversation with Axel.' "So, do you have more powers than telepathy?" Axel thought privately to himself, wondering if he should tell the kid. He decided to since he trusted him.

"Yeah," Axel thought. "I can control fire. There's accually, now that I think about it, lots of powers that I have." Roxas' face showed disbelief all over it. "Ok, first off, show me the fire thing. Second off, what other powers?" He thought curiously. Axel held up a finger as to tell him to hold on. "Catch me and tell the teacher you'll take me to the nurse." Axel thought.

"Wha-ugh!" Roxas yelled as Axel landed on him. Everyone got silent when they saw what happened. It looked like Axel had passed out and died, since he wasn't breathing. Some girl's screamed and Mr. Scruff looked up. "S-Sir, h-he fainted. May I take him to the nurse?" Roxas asked shakily. He knew that the other kids thought he'd done it to Axel. Mr. Scruff nodded. Roxas carried Axel as best he could, all the way out the door trying to feel his heart beat or breathing. Once out the door and out of view of anyone else, Axel told Roxas to put him down.

Roxas was startled. In the process he acidentally dropped Axel, who hit the floor with a giant 'POW!' that echoed through the halls. "Geez, Roxy. I said 'put me down' not 'drop me and see how many bones we can mangle.'" Axel sat up on the floor and looked at Roxas. Roxas had backed up to the other end of the hall and had a teriffied look on his face while his hands were covering his mouth. "What? You ok, Roxas?" Axel asked. He stood up and dusted himself off from being dragged.

"Y-You weren't breathing back there! I...I thought you were accually dead. I couldn't even hear your heart! How the hell'd you come back?! You had no...no aura or anything!" Roxas yelled. Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Rox, you're over reacting. Besides, it's...complicated." Axel whispered the last part. He was across the hall from Roxas for one minute, beside him, holding his hand the next. Roxas nearly screamed if it weren't for Axel's hand covering his mouth. Roxas strugled against it in fear that maybe he had found out something he shouldn't have. Axel led him into the bathroom. He then closed and locked the door.

"W-What're you doing?!" Roxas cried out, crouching in a corner. He felt like when he was a kid.


	2. The bathroom flashback

-flashback-

_Little Roxas was age 10 and was already working. He didn't get paid though. He was more of a slave to his drunk parents. His mom, Tifa, would have him pick up beer cans, broken dishes, and, worst of all, strip for her own amusement. If he didn't do what she had ordered, she would A) Lock him in the bathroom witha mixture of ammonia and bleach for about 30 minutes. B) She would beat him until he done what she had ordered. or C) She would let his father, Cloud, deal with him. _

_Cloud never got drunk, but he still done everything he could in his power to keep Tifa happy. Roxas wasn't afraid of Tifa as much as he was of Cloud. Cloud would beat him more then Tifa, wouldn't give him food for days on end, and would even rape the poor boy. There was a reason. Roxas never bought anything for himself with the little munny he got from his parents. He wanted to go away from that hell-hole called his home. He was lucky to even GET fifty cents from his parents a day and the only reason they did that was because of the 'damn greedy school' as they called it. The school threatened to sew if the child didn't get money for lunch so his parents just gave in. _

_ Roxas only ate once a week at school, which meanteach week he'd get three dollars worth. Today was Friday though and Roxas had just returned from school. "Where in hell's name have you been, damn boy!" Tifa's voice rang out from the kitchen in slurs. "School, mother." Roxas sighed taking off his back pack. "What did you say, you little shit?!" His mom angrily stumbled out of the kitchen. "I said, school ma'am." Roxas lied. _

_He knew if he called her mother or mom or even Tifa he would get hurt. She went over and patted Roxas' head like a pet. When Roxas smiled, she literally slapped the spit out of him. "Don't you dare do that in this house! You fucking ungrateful child!" His mother wailed. Roxas rubbed the red mark on his right cheek and sighed. "She can't keep bitchin' me around forever. I'll jump her when her back's turned." He thought as he slipped a hand into his pocket to grasp a pocket knife he kept at all times. Tifa went into the kitchen and continued what she called 'cooking'. "More like burning." Roxas thought. He then called out to his mom since his dad wasn't home yet. _

_"Hey, mom? Yeah, umm, you know you're not suposedto burn the fucking food, right?" His mother came back into the room with her cooking spatula, pulled Roxas' hair up in th back, and put the hot, greasy spatula on his neck as if to brand him. He screamed and tried to pull away. After a couple of minutes of hearing sizzling flesh and screaming his lungs out, Tifa finally removed her spatula. "Don't tempt me, boy." She hissed and turned, but before she could take 3 steps, was tackled to the ground by Roxas. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled. "Something I should have done before." Roxas said sternly, pulling out a freshly sharpened knife and restraining Tifa at the same time. _

_Once the knife was out, Roxas' rage took over and he stabbed his screaming mother in the back several times. This just made the screaming worse. Roxas leaned up to her ear and stabbed her again, twisting the knife where her heart should have been. "You know, I could've made you suffer like I have all these years." He whispered into her ear. "I could've locked you in a bathroom for hours that stupid fucking mixture of ammonia and bleach. I could've starved you for days and seen how you liked it, so just be grateful you're dying this way, bitch. Hope you have fun in hell, 'cause they've been waiting for a while. Bye." Roxas laughed like a maniac at his own words. "She'll get worse than hell, that's for sure." He thought. _

_He kept twisting the knife until he thought Tifa was dead. Just to make sure though, he broke a few ribs, slit her throat, and stabbed her some more. He failed to notice his father at the door, who had experienced the whole thing. Roxaswas still grinning with a crazy look in his eye. That's when he spotted his father shift in the door way and he stopped. Roxas took the knife out of Tifa's dead body and licked the blood off, showing he won and that the weapon was one that should be honored. "Why, hello father." Roxas said going back to his innocentchild tone and putting the knife back in his pocket. "Sorry about mother. Funeral time?" He asked with slight disappointment in his voice. _

_"That WITCH doesn't deserve to be buried." He thought while smiling for Cloud. Cloud had silent tears falling down his cheeks and ran towards Roxas. "I'm gonna kill you, you FUCKING MONGREL!" Roxas ran as soon as his father took of, proudness changing to fear as he went to the bathroom. He tried to shut and lock the door but Cloud got there before he could. Cloud pushed the murderer of his beloved wife away from the door and locked it. _

_Once he turned back to look at Roxas, he was in the corner, cowering with absolute fear. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HER!" Cloud yelled, suddenly breaking his calmness and punching Roxas. That night was the worst beating Roxas had ever encountered. It also changed everything._

-end flashback-


	3. meeting another blonde in the same body

Axel looked back at Roxas with a curious expression. Many people have aquired Roxas' position in front of Axel, but Axel had never cared for any of them until now. "Rox-"

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas yelled. "Why's he freaking out?" Axel thought. Roxas was going insane because of that stupid flash back. He thought it was going to happen again, except with the red-head beating him or him dying instead of one of his parents. Roxas instantly pulled out his pocket knife, flicking the blood crusted blade open. He never washed it because it was what he had killed his mother with. His own cutting knife was at home. "W-Whose blood is that, Roxy?" Axel asked. It smelled nothing like the blond.

"My mothers...heheh...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roxas broke out in a maniac laugh and this scared Axel. He'd never seen the blond do this. Even though they hadn't known each other for a day yet, this was totally out of character for the calm and quite blond he'd known about five minutes ago. "You d-don't plan to do anything with tha knife...do you? Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice shaky. "heheh, no, not unless I have to. My mother gave me no choice and if you don't, I'll just dispose of you too." Roxas said. His crazy, enraged side had taken over so he didn't even know what he was doing.

"I bet right now you're wondering what happened to the blond you knew a few minutes ago, huh? Well, I'm sure Roxas failed to introduce me, heheh. I'm the other side of Roxas, Ven. Nice to kill you, Axel." The blond grinned. Axel was freaking out even more. "How do I get my Rox back?!" He yelled. Ven smirked. "Only I can do that unless you find another way. I'll let you live for now, though. Roxas seems to think you're okay enough. But heed this warning, vampire. If I come back, I won't hesitate to kill who ever's with me. Most likely you. Got it?" Ven asked, his newly red eyes meeting bright green.

Axel was shocked. "H-How did you-"

"Know? Hmm...think about it. Oh, and don't worry. Your little 'Roxy-poo' doesn't know. Bye!" He waved at Axel before his head went down, rendering him to look unconscious. After a while, Axel started to speak. "R-Rox?" No reply. "Roxas?" He tried again. This time Roxas slowly raised his head. "H-Huh? What...happened?" Roxas asked scratching the back of his head. He then noticed the knife in his other hand. "Oh, God." He said. His shoulders tensed when he realized what had happened. He carries the knife around to feel safe and to know when his 'alter ego' of sorts Ven shows up. He always pulls the knife.

Roxas put the knife in his pocket just as the bell rang. "I guess you want an explanation." Axel only nodded. Roxas sighed and looked at the tiled floor. People hated him just because of that little tweak. He was pretty much crazy. Before he could tell the red-head though, an immense bolt of lightning hit the school and the power was shut off. In the bathroom he could here people scream in every inch of the school. He tried to look at Axel but it was so dark, he couldn't see anything. The bell for fire went off after the lightning. Roxas could also heard every one out side the bathroom running for the exit. "Axel, we need to go now." Roxas said. "Axel?" A flame then lit much of the room and Roxas saw where it was coming from.

"Y-You weren't kidding." Roxas stuttered. Axel smiled. The fire was in the palm of his hand, dancing wildly. "We don't have to leave. If the fire gets to us, I'll just make it go away. No biggie. Now, look for some candles." Roxas stared at Axel. "In...a...bathroom." He said sarcastically. Axel nodded and Roxas just rolled his eyes. Surprisingly enough, there were about 10 candles in a small cabinet near the back. Once Roxas had placed them all in different spots to illuminate the room better, he turned to Axel.

Axel still had a flame in the palm of his hand going. He looked up at Roxas. "Wanna hold it?" He offered. Roxas thought he sounded crazy but nodded. Axel chuckled as Roxas sat down, legs cris-crossed. He took the smaller boys hand and turned it over so the palm was facing up. Then he gently set the flame in his hand. "Okay, now concentrate on the flame."

"Easy for you to say." Roxas sighed. The flame was warm in his hand and Roxas loved it. He kept his concentration for a few miutes before Axel spoke again. "Wow. You've got a good grip of handling magic, Rox. Can you keep it up by yourself?" Roxas hesitated a little but nodded. He could feel Axel 'let go' of the flame. Now that it was just Roxas controlling the flame, it turned pure black with a dark blue blaze in the middle. The 2 boys looked at it in astonishment. They'd never seen anything like it. Axel lit another flame in his palm.

"Let's see what happens if we put our magic together, shall we?" He asked Roxas. Roxas nodded, moving his hand from underneath the fire to beside it. Axel did the same and they pressed the fire together slowly. That's when it did something unexpected. It immediately changed shape and turned pink with a black out line inside it. It was a heart. Both boys looked at it, quite amazed. "Never happened before." Axel said. "Usually it goes to a red, upside-down flame." Roxas looked at Axel. "Is that where the tattoo idea came from?" Axel smiled. "Bingo." He stated proudly.

"So, how did it end up like that?" Roxas asked, pointing at the fire. "To be honest, I don't know. They say fire has a will of it's own so...it could be trying to freak us out or something." Roxas looked from the fiery heart, to Axel, and to the heart again. "Alright, you'd better put out your flame before you get too tired." Roxas looked confused. He wasn't tired. Axel chuckled. "You'll see." He said calmly. Once Roxas put his flame out, he was over whelmed with dizziness. He yawned and moved so that his back was against the wall. "Heheh. Told ya. Most people would pass out, so this means that you have natural magic skill. Pretty cool, huh?" He looked at Roxas. The boy was asleep. Axel grinned. "Guess we'll be stuck in school for tonight." He then drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, he noticed Roxas' head that had some how got into his lap. He smiled and looked out the small window of the bathroom. It had to have been one in the morning at least. Axel sighed. "Stuck in the bathroom at school with an unpredictable blond. At night time. Fun fun!" He sarcastically thought. The first day had been hell for everyone. New kids, unpacking supplies, finding lockers and teachers, hearing Axel talk, the lightning, the fire, just...every single bit of it. Axel started to pet Roxas' head when the blond moaned. Roxas then slowly rose and stretched. "What time is it?" He asked while yawning.

"My guess is about one in the morning. That lightning had to hit something bad, so school's probably gonna be closed for a few days to repair damages. I bet your parents or whoever are gonna be worried sick. My sibblings'll be, that's for sure." Axel crossed his arms above his head and looked at Roxas. "Rox?" Roxas looked at Axel with no expression. "You know, you're lucky. You've got family that cares about you." Roxas glumly said. Axel was about to ask why, but Roxas pulled the knife out again and flipped it. "Did Ven tell you about the blood?" Axel slowly nodded. "A little about it." Roxas examined the knife.

"It's my mothers. My parents would get drunk and I'd ave to do anything they told me. Mom, excuse me, Tifa made me clean up everything and Cloud, my father, would most of the time punish me if I did it wrong or refused. I...I got tired of when I was about 10 and jumped Tifa when she turned her back. I stabbed her, broke some of her ribs, and slit her throat. Before she died, I told her she was lucky I didn't torture her like she did me and to have fun in hell 'cause they had been waiting for her for a while. Cloud watched the whole thing. Just to prove that I killed her and was proud, I even licked some of the blood of the knife, which made Cloud more angry." Axel listened to the story contently, feeling sorrow for the kid in front of him.

"He...chased after me through the house. I tried to shut him out of the bathroom so I wouldn't get hurt and could kill myself before he got to me. Unfortunately he got in and...the day after I couldn't move anything. He beat me so much, that I couldn't even walk or talk for a solid 2 years. I was afraid of bathrooms for a while and always had a knife on me, just in case. That's why I flipped out when you dragged me in here. Of course, I finally got fed up with cloud and that's when I found out about Ven." The blond finished. Tears were about to pour. Axel rubbed his back. "Shh. It's okay. Feels better to get that of your chest, even if just a little, right?"

Roxas nodded and wiped the silent tears away. "I can't believe your still around me." Roxas looked at Axel to see a confused look and a cocked head. "Most people shun me once they find out I'm crazy. I've always told them it wasn't my fault, and maybe it was something my parents done to me. Like, maybe the ammonia and bleach fumes or something."

Axel looked at the floor. He felt so sorry for Roxas, but could do nothing about it. "D'you know when Ven shows up or is it at random?" Axel asked. "He's triggered by anger and fear. He doesn't come out too often, but if he does at first you won't notice by attitude. He likes to lead people into thinking that I do it instead of him until he wants to introduce himself. Usually the only way if he's here and it's not me is ether the knife or my eyes." Roxas flipped the knife back and placed it in his pocket.

"His eyes...they're...blood red. See, when he started to come and I didn't know it or thought I'd passed out or something, after wards my eyes would be red once I was done sleeping. Are they red right now?" Axel looked into the use-to-be blue orbs. They were now a bright red with a black cat-like slit instead of the normal black circular pupil in the middle. Axel blinked. The once inoccent Roxas now looked like a demon straight from hell, like HIM for that matter. His eye brows furrowed as he starred into the deep red orbs. "They're...like a demon's." Axel whispered, sadness dripping from every word. "Why's he so sad all of the sudden?" Roxas thought.

He licked his teeth, a nervous habit of his, and yelped. "Damn." He said as he walked to the mirror. He opened his mouth and spotted Ven's fangs to go with his unwanted eyes. He also saw blood leaking from his tongue and tasted copper in his mouth. "Damn that demon inside me!" He yelled. Axel sniffed the air curiously. He tried to keep himself under control and not let the blond notice his tension. His eyes threatened to change color. "God, not now!" Axel thought. Axel's stomach suddenly growled and he groaned. "Heheh, sounds like someone's hungry." Roxas teased. "C'mon. Lets go to the cafeteria. I know how to pick the fridge lock and get to the candy and other snacks!" Roxas exclaimed, as if nothing before had ever happened and it was just a plain day.

"Great, great. Now what about the meat department?" Axel thought sarcastically. They when into the cafeteria, guided by Axel's flame, and straight to the giant fridge. Roxas slowly picked it. As he moved his head, Axel spotted some burn marks on his neck.

"Hey, Roxy? Is that a tattoo on the back of your neck or..." He trailed off, guessing one of his parents had done it. "The second one." Roxas said as he went back to work. Something finally clicked and the blond jumped for joy. "TADA!" He yelled happily and opened the fridge. "I gotta use the bathroom, so uhh, help yourself." Roxas said rather quickly. He then sped down the hall and out of Axel's sight. Axel looked for bloody, uncooked meat as fast as he could. Once he found it, he sighed with relief and bit into the package.

He sucked the blood until he was full and placed it back on the shelf. It was nasty since it was refrigerated and not fresh but Axel would just have to deal with it. His eyes changed blood red for a few seconds and then changed to bright green. His fangs also went away. Almost as if on que, Roxas ran back into the cafeteria. "Did you already eat that fast?" Roxas wondered out loud. "Yup. Did you get to the bathroom without a light?" Roxas nodded. "Somehow I found it in time."

He looked around the fridge for something to eat. A pack of chicken nuggets caught his eye. He pulled it off the shelf and held the bag out to Axel, almost as if expecting him to do something to warm them up. Axel sighed.

"Put'em in a pan and I'll fry them for you." He said with an annoyed tone of voice that was still friendly. Roxasfound a small pan and dumped 7 nuggets on the pan. He held it out to Axel again. Axel shook his head with a silly grin plastered on his face and put a small flame under the pan. Roxas moved the nuggets around in the pan, earning more sizzling and more grease splashed on him. Once he was done, he set the pan on a near by table looked at his arms. They had red marks everywhere and some were still sizzling.

Axel looked from behind and winced at the sizzling ones. Roxas did nothing but stare. Not flinch, not yell in pain, nothing but stared curiously. "Roxas, some of those are third-degree. Are you ok?" Axel asked. His expression told that he couldn't stand to watch, especially when he flinched at the sizzling and cracking of skin, but his voice remained calm and contained. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Is it supposed to hurt?" Roxas asked, turning to face Axel. "It's supposed to hurt a lot." Axel said, starring with the blond at his arms.

Roxas then did something unexpected. He ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the wounded flesh. "Better?" He asked, looking at Axel this time. Axel noticed that his eyes had gotten to be a darker, more passionate red instead of going back to beautiful blue. Roxas starred back at Axel for a few minutes, then broke the silence. "What's wrong?" He asked, fidgeting slightly when Axel didn't take his glare off of the boy. "When do your eyes go back to THEIR color and not Ven's?" Axel asked.

Roxas wondered why he was so focusedon his eyes, shook the feeling off. "They usually stay for a day, but each time it he comes out the time span grows longer. What's with you and my eyes? I mean, you never worried about them before." Roxas said, much aggravation in his voice.

"Because, they didn't look like a demon from hell's eyes before. Now they're just..." Roxas twitched at the D word. He almost got the knife. ALMOST. Axel had stopped his sentence because of that twitch. "Don't. Say. That. Word. When. Referring. To. Me." Roxas said through gritted teeth.


	4. secrets

A/N:Hey ppl! Tell me if what I write sucks because, honest to God, I think what I write is absolute total shit. C.K.R.G is out! (I like to abbreviate my name.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in the story.

P.S. I finally remembered the disclaimer! Take THAT evil forgeto machine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which...one?" Axel asked, unsure what he'd said wrong. Was it hell? "The D word." Roxas said rather calmly this time. "So, Roxas must hate it and Venmust be one to have both slightly react." Axel thought to himself. He was going to try his luck and bring Ven out to question him.

"Soooo, little Roxy-poo doesn't like the word, 'DEMON' does he?" Axel said mockingly, stretching the word. Roxas twitched again and his head feld down. "Axel, I swear to God, if I'm correct at what you're trying to do-" He whispered, but was cut of by Axel.

"What? Bring out the DEMONS inside you?" Axel teased again. "Here he comes. Sorry Rox, but I need answers." Axel thought. He was unfortunately wrong though, seeing as Roxas/Ven hadn't reached for the blade yet. "Axel...please don't. Please..." Roxas begged.

Axel felt guilty for doing this, but he just wanted answers. "Why don't you know better than to think I'll just stop, little DEMON? I'm not like that at all. You, of all things, should know that by know, what with your demonic instincts and all." That was the last straw for Roxas. He quickly grabbed the knife and ran toward Axel.

"SHUT UP, PEPERONYHEAD!" He yelled and tried to stab Axel. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and Axel quickly had both his arms behind his back. "Why, hello Ven." He chirped. "What the hell do you want? I thought I told you next time I'd kill you." Ven snarled. "I want answers. First off, what and who are you?" Ven laughed, throwing his head up in the air. Once he was done, he turned his head so that he could see Axel in the corner of his eye. "You really want to know, huh?" He asked.

His voice was calmer than usual. Axel nodded. "Very well. I suppose I could spend part of my immortal life telling you the story." He chuckled at his joke. "But, of course, you'd have something for me first." Axel cocked an eye brow. "Like?" Ven grinned from ear to ear. "Let me go." He stated. Axel blinked a little. Should he?

After a few minutes of silence, Axel finally made his decision. He let go of Ven's arms and backed up to a bench to set on. Ven laughed the entire time. "You're funny, ya know that? I won't hurt you. I'm a vampire too. That's why the D word bothers me. When I was little, the towns folk would burn people accused of vampirism or witch craft. Anyway, I was born February 26,113. I don't know if you use A.D. or what ever in that so, yeah."

Axel cocked his head to the side. "I thought they didn't know about vampirism until 1099?" He asked.

Ven chuckled. "Maybe they didn't know about where you lived until then. I lived in Transylvania, and since we were the first to figure it out, I pretty much know what I'm talking about." He sighed. "Anyway, when I was about 5 they started burning people. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you my name!" Ven laughed at his stupidness.

"My name is Vincent Demetrio Lu-stat Strife III." Axel's eyes widened. "S-Strife? But...hang on, you were turned, right? Not a natural born?" He asked hopefully. Venjust smiled and shook his head. "I'm a natural born. So is everyone else IN the Strife family, for that matter. Sorry 'bout your luck, but Roxas is one too." Axel cocked his head to the side. He was figuring out too much in a small amount of time. "But, h-he can eat! A-And...Ven, your not making any sense to me." Axel shook his head wearily and Ven chuckled. "Awww, is someone afraid to find out that their beloved Roxas is a vampire?" Ven teasingly asked.

"Heheheh. Yes, well, I suppose you don't know much about our family, huh?"

He confirmed his thought when Axel shook his head 'no'. "Ok, I'll explain it too. I was the third child of the Strife. Apparently, we were cursed by Satan himself, to become vampires at an ungodly age. The powers start to awaken around the age of 9 or 10 and continue to develop from there. They usually complete the process at the age of 19 or 20, but sometimes we have earlies. Take Roxasfor example. He's already developed a physic power. Usually, you get physic abilities by the age of 20. You see, I'm here with Roxasas a sort of guide and guardian angel. I'm the oldest one in Strife so I got stuck with a boy that looks just like me. Convenient, hmm?" Axel expressed confusion, but still nodded.

"A few years back, the council decided to help us gain our control better and to merge family members as help. That way, the merged family member could control the hunger, and the other one gets a heavy burden off their shoulders. Now, if you want to know more, lookin a book or Google it. Back to my story...I found out about the family vampirism when I flipped out on my father. He wouldn't leave me alone and he knew I hated to be pushed too much. I took a sword and tried to kill him, stabbing him over and over. He just laughed. After that, I came to my old self again and he told me what happened and why. He also told me I'd get no older than about 18. That scarred me so I tried to commit suicide. I hung myself, cut my wrists, the whole sha-bang. And when I found out I bleed black instead of red, I freaked out even more. Roxas did too. His dad, Cloud, told him that his blood consists of the devil himself, but Cloud's did too so he couldn't, or rather, wouldn't blame it that much." Ven laughed.

"Strife, helped spread vampirism. We were the first to find out how to turn someone with the simplest of ways. Eventually, Transylvania, in Rome I might add and not Virginia, found out about us so we had to come to America. This was in the late 7 or 800's. We spent a few good hundred years in Transylvania. We got here, and over the years we've had about 20 members of Strife, not including wives. Cloud and Roxasbeing the only new ones with our full blood, since those stupid hunters and wolfs killed the rest."

"I, right now and as far as I know from entail of other vampires, am the oldest vampire alive. If there's one older than me, they're only older by a year or two. So, anything else?"

Axel thought. Ven waited a few minutes before asking Axel a question instead of the other way around. "Were you turned?" Axel looked at Ven. "No, actually. My family's as pure blooded as yours." Vensmiled. Axel finally thought of another question. "How did that curse happen? After that, I'm done with 20 questions." Ven burst out laughing. "Geez, you're so clueless I find it funny. Well, The first member, Vincent Gabriel Henry Strife I, wasn't born a natural vampire. When he died at such an early age, he pleaded to the devil for another chance. He didn't end up in Heaven, so Satan was the easiest to converse with. The devil finally caved and had Vincent I sign a contract. Unfortunately, he didn't read the words that said 'entire family shall be cursed with the mark of hell' or 'the price of immoratlity is your soul' and BOOM! Insta-vampira!"

Ven laughed at his joke. Axel only chuckled. Ven hummed softly for a few minutes after their conversation. "Did you know, or the two before you know, an Akuseru Demetrio Chance Flaria?" Axel asked nervously. Ven's head shot up at the name. Obviously, he knew. "Y-Yeah...I...I knew 'em." Ven said, biting his lip. "Something tells me the kid did more than 'knew him'." Axel thought in his head.

"Well, I'd best be going. Wouldn't want to hurt Roxas, heheh. Oh, before I go," He stood up.

"1)Don't tell Rox about his vampirism, 2)He really, really cares about you, so please don't hurt him, and 3) If ya need me, just holler. You'll have to restrain me first though, kay?"

Axel nodded. Ven waved a dismissive good bye and his head dropped.

After a few minutes of silence, Axel went over to Roxasand lightly shook his shoulder. "Rox..." Roxas tried to move away from the touch. "Roxas...please answer me." Axel asked, only to fail again. Roxas got up from where he was sitting and looked up at Axel, eyes still vibrantly red. "Why?" He whispered. "Why would you do that?" Axel sighed. "I'm sorry Rox, but...I just needed some answers. Ven knows more about it than anybody." Roxas sighed in disbelief. He went over to the now cool chicken nuggets and eat them in silence.

Once he was done, he put the pan in a giant sink in the kitchen. "Wanna go back to bed?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded slowly. He felt like he was going to fall over. When he almost did, Axel caught him bridal style. He then placed a flame in Roxas' hand. "Keep it lit til' we get there." He instructed as he stared to walk. Once he got to the bathroom, he leaned Roxas against the wall. "I'm gonna go get some blankets and see if I can find a medic pack for those wounds. Stay here." Axel left and went down the hall to get some blankets and pillows he had stuffed in his locker for the year, incase he got tired. Roxas slid on the side off the wall, his shoulder hitting the cool tile. He stretched his arm out and layed his head on it.

He. Was. Tired. Axel came back, only to find Roxas asleep. He smiled and put 2 blankets on the floor. He then rolled Roxas on one and threw another blanket over him. Roxas, totally obliged, snuggled into the blanket. Axel layed into his own bed beside the blondsand closed his eyes. He stuck both arms under his head and fell asleep, looking in Roxas' direction.

When Axel woke up, the sun was nearly down. "So, today's almost Wednesday. School should only be closed for a week, so we've only got a few more days left." He thought to himself. That's when he noticed the blond missing. "Shit...Where are ya Rox?" Axel called.

"Cafeteria." Roxas yelled back. Axel gave a sigh of relief. He got up, lit a flame, and went to the cafeteria. "Rox?" He whispered. He heard a moan come from the kitchen. Axel followed it, along with many more after it. He went into the kitchen and, almost immediately, took the knife Roxas had and threw it away from the blond. Roxas' eyes shot up and came into view with Axel's. They were full of worry. He looked from his wrists to Axel.

Axel only focused on his wrists. They had black, as thick as ink all over them, the actual wrist showing pink flesh. "I thought Ven was kidding when he said you bled black." Axel whispered. "It's only if I do it, I think. So it's okay." Axel went to get the knife. As soon as he had it, he took on of Roxas' wrists and sliced a small mark above the much larger one.

Roxas just closed his eyes and smiled at the pain. Axel, on the other hand, just stared at the child with disbelief. Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the small cut. It had a black liquid spilling out of it. "Okay, fine. It...turns black sometimes, ok? Is there a problem with that?" Roxas asked with much annoyance in his tone. Axel blinked a few times.

"He's okay with black blood? Ether this kid is extremely fearless or doesn't know any better." Axel thought. His instincts finally took over and he dropped the knife again. He dabbed his finger in the ink like substance on Roxas' arm. "What-" Roxas started to say, but was stopped by Axel's intense glare when he spoke, just daring him to talk again. Roxas gulped at this. "W-What's his problem?" He thought.

Axel continued, seeing as the blond wouldn't disturb him again. Roxas could feel the red-head's lust growing, but...for what?! Axel looked at the blood on his finger. He then sniffed it. In his opinion, it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever smelled in his life. He hesitantlystuck the boy's finger in his mouth and began to suck. To him, it tasted like a Dutch chess cake, very sweet and innocent, but with a very sinful coating to it. From Roxas' blood, Axel could tell Roxas wasn't the sweet, kind sort of new kid. On the inside he was worse than the seven deadly sins combined with 10 broken commandments. Axel looked at Roxas' face. It was glazed with shock and wonder. This amused Axel.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Roxas asked with a shaky edge to his voice. Axel smiled. Now that he had sampled the blonds blood, he could freely telepathically talk with the kid. "Well, Roxas..." He thought, transferring it to the smaller one.

Roxas was startled. Axel wasn't touching him...so how in the hell of the world did he do that?! "W-What-" He was cut off. "Roxas, stop freaking out. I tasted your blood, so I can now freely talk in...ya know. My head. You, unfortunately c..." Axel stopped there. He was wrong. The blond COULD speak like that, but he didn't know it yet. If only he knew what he was. Roxas wondered why he stopped.

"He's hesitating at the last part. So, maybe I can..." Roxas thought as he grabbed Axel hand along with the knife from the floor. "Roxy, don't you dare get any idea's!" Axel yelled. Roxas tried to pull his hand closer, but Axel was too strong. "Axel! I-It's only fair that I get to do it too!" Roxas shouted. He finally let go of Axel's hand and sat down on the floor.

He still had the knife in his grasp even though he knew he wouldn't use it. He started to pout. "Don't be so stubborn, Rox." Axel sad, moving closer to the blond. He sat down beside the boy and looked at the side of his face. He could see where Roxas' glance was, at the knife.

Roxas slowly moved the knife up to his face to examine it. "Don't get any idea's." Axel repeated.

Roxasl ooked at his reflection in the knife, only seeing half of it for reasons unknown to the boy. His eyes, or rather, eye was still red with a cat-like pupil. He opened his mouth to see if his fangs were still there, and unfortunately they were. Roxas then turned the knife toward Axel.

This time, no reflection was shown which greatly confused the blond. He looked over at Axel. He was staring right back at the him. Axel suddenly broke the starring contest and stood up. He quickly paced back and forth in front of Roxas, a very stressed and concentrating look on his features.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked wearily. Axel suddenly stopped pacing and faced Roxas again. "That dense, huh?" He asked. Roxas knew he was dense, but this was like the 20th wonder of the world. Unfound in everyone's minds and unheard of. Roxas cocked his head to the side. Axel hysterically laughed. "You really don't get it?" He asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You mean the reflection thing? Most of my family doesn't have one. Why don't you have one, Axel?" Roxas questioned back. Axel gave a slight chuckle. He approached Roxas, ruffled his blond spikes, then went to the bath-room to get some sleep. They had been at the school for about 3 days and finally got living arrangements set up.

They would only leave the bath-room to eat or get supplies, only because Axel felt extremely drained after using magic. They tried to solve that problem by getting up during day light, but reconsidered since Roxas wasn't the most pleasant grouchy person to be around and Axel refused to be up unless someone was with him.

Roxas slowly gained his posture again and followed Axel's actions. He could find his way through the dark to the bath-room, so he didn't need the red-head's help. Once in there, he noticed the sleeping read-head and sighed. "Might as well sleep too." He thought as he stripped his clothes down to his under wear and hastily climbed into his make-shift bed on the floor. Axel chuckled.

"Still awake?" Roxas asked once he recovered from shock. The red-head nodded. "Just thinking." He answered telepathically. "Stop that!" Roxas thought back, giggling playfully. "You started it, Blondie." Axel replied, speaking this time. They both laughed.

"Axel?" Roxas finally asked hesitantly after a few minutes of calming down from laughter. He heard a muffled 'yes?' and turned so that his back was facing Axel.

"Why DIDN'T you have a reflection?"

Axel whipped his head over to look at the Blondie. "Shit..." He thought to himself.

"Well...Ya see..." He scratched the back of his head and was now being held up by his elbow. "It's...complicated. Kind of like, my family is, in a since, related to your family. But...that's only if you go back to Vincent Demetrio Lu-stat Strife I, though. If you do, then..." His eyes widened when he noticed his mistake.

Roxas was now turned around and looking at him with disbelief. "How, dare I ask, HOW did you know my great-times-17 grandfathers name?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled. "Not exactly a long family line for a family that's over more than a few thousand years old." Axel, once again, caught another mistake and covered his mouth with his hands all together. He didn't want to tell the boy what he was. Roxas looked confused. He then laughed.

"Y-You're hil-AR-ious, Axel. My families not-" He stopped when he seen how frightened Axel looked. "N...No, that's not...possible. Right?" He looked at Axel with much hope, only to end up disappointed. "'Fraid so, Roxy. Speaking of which, what's your full name?" Axel was trying to start a conversation to see if the blond would forget his words.

"My acual full name is Roxas Lu-Stat Damion Gabriel Shanon Strife. At school and other places, I just use Roxas Lu-stat Strife. Pretty long full name, huh?" He asked playfully, nudging Axel slightly. Axel laughed and nodded. "It is pretty long. Mine's longer though!" He said happily. He always thought his name was the longest in the world, which it was. "What is it?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel smiled.

"Akuseru Montoya Aluka Gabriel Jasper Hantu Masan Death Gregory Flurry Of Dancing Flames Flaria. The 'Of' in 'Flurry Of Dancing Flames' counts as a name too, according to my birth certificate."

Roxas' eyes widened at the long name. "How'd they get all of that to fit on a birth certificate?!" Axel laughed. "They cut another certificate in half and glued it on as an extension to the bottom. I'll show ya some time!" Axel exclaimed. "Oh! Almost forgot. After a while, I got people to call me Axel because the name Akuseru originated in, like, the 900's. Yeah, close to then. So, at school, or other places in general, my name is Axel Death Flaria. My friends, the guys you sat at the table with, call me Flurry of Dancing Flames or just Flurry as a joke." Axel smiled in satisfaction.

"Axel?" The blond asked again. Axel's grin faded away and he mumbled a 'what?'. Before Roxas could ask another question, Axel was walking toward the wall. He put his back to it and slid down, patting the tile beside him as an invitation to Roxas. Roxas took it and was now sitting beside the cocky red-head.

"Why can't we leave the school?"

Axel looked at the blond to his left. "Because there could be an electrical wire out their, just waiting to try to kill you. Also the fact that all the power is completely gone from the school, meaning that a little over half the city surrounding this school is at a power crisis. If we WERE to leave the school, it would take waaaaay too long to get to a place with food. Get the idea yet?" Roxas thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Okay. So, basically what you're saying...is that we're stuck here until the rest of the kids come back to school, right?" Axel nodded. "UNLESS..." Roxas said, his mood slightly lightening. "Unless we find a working radio! Brilliant!" He cheered. Axel was impressed. He'd of never thought of that. Axel looked out the window. "Well, the sun's up. Might as well take advantage of that." Roxas' mood went sour, but he still nodded. "Let's go." He said, getting up and offering Axel a hand. Axel took the hand. He was halfway up when Roxas let go.

THUMP!

"Oww! Hey, would you stop dropping me already?!" Axel said, agitated. Roxas starred at him. Axel starred back. Until a grumbling sound woke him from his trance. He put a hand over his stomach. "Oh god! Not again!" He thought. He quickly got up and tried to walk out the door. He hadn't noticed his eyes had changed color earlier, and once he had, he panicked.

A hand grabbed his and stopped him in mid track. Roxas was looking at the back of Axel's head, waiting for him to turn. "Roxy...Let. Go." Axel said through gritted teeth. "Turn." Roxas ordered back. Axel closed his eyes and bowed his head, as if in defeat. Roxas could feel his lust getting stronger by the second. Stronger than before. "Axel..." He let go of the red-head's hand. "Turn around. That's all I want." Roxas said softly. Axel slowly turned. He didn't lift his head or open his eyes. This annoyed Roxas a little. "Open them." He whispered. Axel refused. Roxas repeated his sentence and Axel finally opened them. They were just like Roxas'. Red with the cat-like pupils. A demon's eye. Roxas was astonished. "Why...are his eyes like that?" Roxas thought.

Axel just laughed at it. "You ask why? Heheheh. You're a funny kid-" Axel's face twisted and he held his stomach again. It grumbled louder this time. He would die soon if he didn't get any blood. "I have'ta-"

"No!" Roxas shouted. "You don't have'tago! Now, tell me, what's with YOUR eyes?!" Roxas yelled. Axel just stood silenced and gulped. He'd totally blown it past redemption now. What was left of his family would never forgive him, yet a certain part of him said they would when they found out Roxas was a vampire himself.

"Okay." He finally brought himself to say. Roxas waited, tapping his foot. Axel hesitated longer by trying to give the blond the all-mighty 'Demyx puppy-dog eyes.' When his plea was denied, he simply opened his mouth. Roxas' eyes grew wide when he seen the fangs emerging from Axel's mouth. "I thought....you never said....you..y-you..." Roxas struggled for words as he backed up.

"Y-YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG I'm really dramatic! I should have the next 2 or 3 chapters up in a matter of days. I had the whole story planned and typed from the beggining. MUA-HA-HA! *Lightining strikes in the background* You've gotta love dramaticness.


	5. vampirism with twists

Geez...I suck at writing. I haven't been able to post in a while because of god damn middle school. Ya know how it is. Well...I'll tell you 2 things right now: **Nothing makes much since until the end, and it kinda has 2 plots. The association and the organization. **Kinda like Kingdom Hearts video games. Nothin' much makes since. Anyway...I'm off to cut my wrist! &(

C.K.R.G. is OUT!

* * *

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" He yelled. Axel wasn't happy with Roxas' action. Not. At. All. Roxas fell on his butt and quickly pulled his legs to his chest. He was curled into a ball from fear. Axel closed his mouth and took a step forward, but Roxas wouldn't have that. "G-GO AWAY! Don't get near me!" He yelled. Axel flinched at such harsh words. "Roxas." Axel said in a stern voice. "Have I ever tried to hurt you before?" He asked slowly. Roxas shook his head no. "So why is it that, now that you know what I am, you're afraid of me?" Roxas didn't answer. "Answer me damn it!" Axel suddenly burst out. Roxas still didn't answer. Axel could hear his half heart-beat. It was beating rather quickly.

"Roxas..." Axel dropped onto his knee's. Roxas looked up at Axel with tears streaming down his face. "Please, don't treat me like this. Don't...flip out and ignore me or try to kill me. Please..." Axel whispered withashaky breath. "Don't go." Axel suddenly passed out on Roxas.

More tears were pouring from Roxas. He wouldn't leave Axel. Even though they've only known each other for 3 days, they had grown very attached to each other.

Roxas shuffled slightly so that Axel's head was facing the ceiling in Roxas' lap. He was extremely pale. Roxas knew it was his fault for not letting the red-head take care of his grumbling stomach earlier. He looked at his wrist for a moment before pulling out his blood encrusted blade from his pocket and slitting it. He cut it so fast that blood had no chance to get on the knife. He then put the knife in his pocket, opened Axel's mouth, and put his wrist in the red-head's mouth.

It dripped blood for a few minutes until, finally, he felt Axel's fangs, along with his tongue. Roxas shivered at how Axel's tongue danced across his flesh. Axel suddenly stopped lapping up Roxas' blood and slowly opened clouded eyes. Once the blur went away, he gasped at the sight of Roxas looking down at him. He quickly pushed the cut arm away andsatup. He looked around, trying to find out if he was in Heaven or if hell was just really nice. He turned back to look at Roxas with bright green orbs. They widened a bit more.

"Oh my God!" He yelled in agony. Roxas didn't quite understand. "Roxas, please oh PLEASE tell me you didn't kill your self just to meet me in hell!?" There was a pleading look in his eye and Roxas just laughed.

"You idiot!" Roxas yelled, still bursting out laughter. "You're not dead yet!" Axel cocked his head to the side. "But-" He stopped when he say Roxas' arm. In realization, he gasped. "Did you...?" Once Roxasgot done withhis fits of laughter, he nodded. Axel quickly hugged the blond, tears now coming out of his eyes. He ignored the tears, even though they still pissed him off a little because he hadn't cried in, well, nearly since he was born.

"THANK YOU!" he repeated over and over again. Roxas only nodded. Once they broke the hug, Axel wiped his tears away. Roxas was relieved he, no...THEY were okay. Axel looked up at Roxas and smiled. "Let's go." He stated. "What?" Roxas asked. "You said we couldn't leave the school!" Axel grinned. "Listen Blondie. I shared my secret, now it's time to tell you yours." Roxas just cocked his head further andbithis lip. The next sentence stopped his heart. "You, my friend, are also a vampire."

Roxas grabbed his chest where his heart used to beat. He panicked andclosedhis eyes. He tried to find a pulse, heart beat in his chest, SOMETHING that told him he was still living. Once he'd tried everything, he glanced up at Axel. "What'd you do?!" He demanded. Axel shrugged.

"I simply just broke one of the spells casted on you."

Roxas made a confused sound. Axel continued. "Roxas, you're a natural born vampire, Like me. That's why you have Ven's soul or whatever inside you. He'll be out in a minute." Roxas was about to speak, but an image in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The figure came in a massive blur. Once it was clear, you could tell who it was.

"Ven..." Roxas gulped. He'd met Ven in his sleep before, but he was always dressed in emoclothes. Now he was dressed in a baggy white blouse with a tan leather vest and matching leather cuffs. His pants were black andbaggy also. His shoes were made from cotton, the souls thin from so much walking. His face was red withanger, which made him stick out even more.

"Damn it! I trust you with the easiest thing a person could keep a secret and thy...grrr...you...disobey me?" He yelled, storming up to Axel. Axel only grinned. Ven was so mad, he didn't even notice Roxasuntilhe heard a gulp from behind him. He tensed andturned around. His anger went away when he saw Roxas. "ROXAS!" He yelled excitedly. "How's my favorite grandson?" He asked, cheery as ever. Roxas was quite worried but shrugged.

"Heheh. You can totally see where you get your looks from." Ven pointed to himself proudly. Roxas was confused. "How old are you anyway? You look like you're-" Ven finished the sentence. "12? Yeah, take a look at yourself. Oh, and I'm..." Ven counted up the years on his fingers by hundreds. "Okay, I suck at math. I was born in 113 A.D. or whatever and now it's 2009 so that's......almost 4,000 years? Yeah, somethin' like that. Mathis just...confusing, ya know? I was about your age when I broke the spell. Oh yeah, an you might be like, '4,000 years isn't that old.' Well, just so you know, I'm the oldest living vampire at this point in time. The hunters joined with the werewolves and wiped an entire state of us out in just 5 years!" Ven exclaimed.

Axel was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Roxassawthat he slightly twitched at the mention of the hunters. The wear-wolfs didn't bother him as much. Roxas was curious as to why, but didn't botter asking. "So..." Ven started as he turned to Axel. "This is confusing. Who's gonna be legal guardian?" Roxas' eyes widened. "I don't need a legal guardian!" He shouted, startling the other 2.

Ven laughed. "Silly Rox. Not THAT kind of legal guardian! The person that's gonna teach you all the stuff. Like...like a master, ya know?"

Roxas crossed his arms and spit a 'fine.' out.

"Oh, and the master also has human guardian powers over you...soooo, yeah."

Roxas' face scrunched up, but he agreed to the terms and conditions, ect., ect. "Ok, now...We have to pick who gets to be the guardian, since SOMEBODY," Ven glared at Axel. "Told him about it. If he'd of figured it out, I would have been the guardian. So," He turned back to Roxas. "You get to choose. BUT...on one condition." Roxas cocked his head.

"You have to stay with whoever you pick and let the other person visit when ever they want to. Deal?"

Roxas thought about the odds. He figured that Venknew he'd pick Axel. That's why he threw in the visit part. Axel watchedRoxas' every move sadly. He thought the blond wouldn't pick him as his master. That would suck worse than a damn leech. Roxasfinally reachedaconclusion. "Okay. It would be best to go with...Ven." Ven's eyes widened and he jumped for joy. "Man that was-" Before Ven could say the rest, Roxas cut him off. "BUT..." Axel smirked at this. He won. "I would rather like to have someone who ISN'T my great-times-17 grandfather teach me because...no offence Venbut, that just sounds worse than one of those bond fishing trips and it gets really boring. I pick Axel."

Axel's smirk grew to a smile. Ven, on the other hand, was basically crying. "NOOOOO! Rox, don't do that to me! I'm all hurt inside now!" Axel chuckled. "Ya know, you're like a mix between Sora and Demyx. Which would make you... more retarded than you could ever imagine." Roxas laughed. Ven stormed out of the room.

"I'm goin' to go findahouse! I'll find you and visit later Rox." Roxas ran toward Ven and grabbed his arm. "Here." He shoved some keys into Ven's hand. Ven was very confused. "That's my house key andCloud'shouse key if you want to visit him. He might be kind of mad though..." Ven laughed. "I'm acuallygladyou killed her. That whore of a woman treated both you and Cloud like a pile of shit." Ven thanked Roxas and followed the address givinto him.

Axel sighed when Roxas came into the room. "What?" Roxas asked, confused. "Why'd you really choose me?" Axel asked as he slide down the wall once more. Roxas sat beside him and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I figured...you'd be happier that way. Ven's family and it doesn't hurt to know I threw him out of the party." Axel smiled. "We'd best get going. I've got to introduce you to my brother and my sister. Oh! Almost forgot. First lesson to being a vampire: Your senses are heightened to their maximum so don't freak out if you smell stuff that's miles away. Also, be careful not to let your mind wonder to other people besides vampires much, got it?" Roxas nodded. "Why? And...how will I know if they're vampires or not?"

"Because, you can now telepathically speak and listen to other people. Vampires have a hard road block in they're head so that, unless they want you to talk to them, you just can't. You're basically screwed then, because most vampires would kill you if you tried and they didn't know you. Now, to the if you'll know and such. Here."

Axel stuck his arm out to Roxas. "Sniff it." He instructed. Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked. Axel nodded toward his arm. Roxas sighed and bent down to smell Axel's arm. He felt pretty weird, but his 'master' had ordered him to and he couldn't say no to that. Axel's arm smelled like burnt cinnamon, the best smell ever to Roxas. "Wow." Roxas said. Axel chuckled. "Yeah," He said. "Thought the same thing about you too." He said.

"Do all vampires smell like that?" Axel shrugged. "Yes and no. If you're a vampire, your blood is a bit...aww hell it's black, okay? That's why I was worried about your blood before. Every vampires blood is different to every other vampire. For example...To me, your blood taste like a Dutch Chess Cake, but to Demyx, your blood could taste like blueberry pie. Oh, and every vampire smells sweet. That's how you know." Axel concluded, getting up and helping his new partner as well. "Alright, follow me." Axel said as he walked through the halls.

Roxasfollowed beside him. Once they made it out of the school, they found that Axel was correct. The city around the school was completely powerless. As they walked through the silent streets, Roxas kept wondering about all his abilities. Could he shape-shift? Fly? Turn invisible? Axel finally broke the silence. "What did I smell like?" Axel asked, turning his head toward Roxas. "Like my favorite thing in the whole world. Burnt cinnamon."

Axel laughed for a minute until he realized Roxas was completely serious. "That makes me feel better, hence my name."

Roxas laughed. "Whoa! Here's my house." Axel announced proudly. at it. It was like a normal Twilight town house, only with 3 stories. Axel led Roxas onto Flare Avenue and up to his house. "You own the avenue?" Axel grinned. "Yup!" He announced as he knocked on the door. Another red-head opened the door. His eyes widened when he seen who it was. "AXEL?! Oh my God! Where the HELL were you?! You've been gone for-whose the blond kid?" He asked at the end.

"This is Roxas. Roxas, this is my brother Reno. Reno, where's Kairi?" Reno shrugged. "Probably collecting her whore money from last night." Axel snickered. It was true, though. His sister, Kairi, was a whore that went out every day to get more money from clients. It was sick in Axel's mind. "Alright. Well Roxy here is staying with us." Axel went into the house and noticed some suitcases by the door. Reno chuckled. "Another Blondie came by and dropped of his stuff. He also explained everything to me." Reno smiled and kept the door open for Roxas, who was hesitating at going into someone else's house.

"Well, c'mon in Roxas. After all this IS your new house." Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts and wentinto the house. Reno closed the door behind. "Axel, he's staying in your room." Axel bluntly nodded. Reno turned on his heels and headed back to where he was before the door got knocked on. As soon as he was gone, Axel sighed. He picked up 2 suitcases and waited for Roxas. "We have an elevator, so it'll be easy getting stuff up there." Axel said as they walked through a quiet hall. "What floor are you on?" Roxas asked uncertainly. Axel smiled.

"The whole 2nd floor is my living space. We divided the house by floors. Reno got the first one, me, the second one, and kairi got the third one. Although, she's not home much."

They walked into the elevator and Axel pressed 2. Once at the floor, the elevator dinged impatiently. They both left and Axel silently led Roxasto his room. Roxas gasped at the room. It had red everywhere. There were game systems after game systems on the floor. His bed was a king size with velvet red covers. The head-board and foot-board attached to the bed was just a big lava lamp. Roxas loved it. "Wow." Was all he could say. Axel smiled.

"My family owns a big cooperation, plus it's been around about as long as yours has, so we're rich." He explained. Roxas sat his suitcase down and lookedat the wall. There were lots of band posters and a few with big, colored drawings of fire. That's when Roxas spotted something that didn't go with the room. A picture frame right above Axel's bed. When Axel seen where he was looking at, he nudged Roxas. "That's my birth certificate. Go ahead, look at it." He offered. Roxas took the offer and slowly headed up to the bed. He got on the bed and inched closer to the certificate.

It read, 'This birth certificate is assigned to Silvia and Pax Flare, bearing a child born August 8, 1071 with the name of Akuseru Montoya Aluka Gabriel Jasper Hantu Masan Death Gregory Flurry Of Dancing Flames Flare. May thy be cursed with the intensity of a thousand flames from hell which thy will attend at a greater date.'

Roxas noticed at about Axel's 4th name, they had glued another part of a certificate to the original one. "Oh, and uhh...ignore the last part. Back then, hospitals were formed by priests and preachers and peopleof those sorts. So they wrote that at the bottom to see if it would kill me. The whole vampire thing ticks them off." Axel scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You need help unpacking?" He asked, changing the subject. Roxas nodded. "I don't know how you organize things." After about 2 hours, Axel and Roxas' room was set up. Except for where they'd sleep. That would be a bit difficult. Axel looked outside. The sun was setting. "Shit!" He exclaimed, grabbing Roxas' arm and running into the elevator. Roxas didn't know where they were going, so he just tried not to trip. Axel stopped out side a giant train station. "Wait here!" He said as he ran off again. Roxas huffed and waiteda few minutes. Axel came back with 2 ice cream sticks in his hands. "Here." He gave one to Roxas. Roxas sniffed it and made a twisted face. Axel just smiled.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. C'mon!" He waved for Roxas to follow him once more. This time, they went up 4 flights of stairs. When Axel and Roxas reached the top they went through the door. Roxas was amazed. They were ON TOP of the clock tower. He could see everything, but he only stared at the most beautiful things there. The sunset andAxelbeside it. "I come here every day usually. Wanna come with me from now on?" Roxas nodded. He loved it up there. They ate their ice cream in silence and slowly left the place.

Once back in his own room, Axel plopped down onto his bed. "Phew! I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Roxas just watched him as he stripped into his boxers. Axel got in the bed as soon as he was done and looked at Roxas. "Coming?" He asked. Roxas looked puzzled.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, silly." Axel said. "What's wrong with the floor?" Roxas asked wearily. He'd had some bad experienceswith the floor and sleeping on it, but there was no way in hell he'd sleep with a guy he meet just 3 or 4 days ago. That would probably deam him as a whore. Axel just laughed.

"You're not a whore, Roxas. How many times must I tall you this?" Roxas blushed vigorously. "Fine." He said stubbornly. He took everything on him except for his pants and boxers. Axel just shook his head, a giant grin plastered to his face. He scooted over to the other side of his bed so Roxas would get in. Roxas hesitantly climbed in and slowly shut his eyes. "This is how lifes gonna be from now on. Might as well not fight it." He thought before he entered his unconscious state of sleep.

When Axel thought he was asleep he rolled over to look at the boy. Even though he could only see his back he was still beautiful. Axel was too sleepily to notice what he was doing, and in the process of looking at the blonde, he had snaked his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him protectively to his chest. He then drifted off.

Roxas woke up with a certain warmth holding him. He turned over and snuggled into it for a few minutes. Once he was conscious enough to know it was Axel, he quickly pulled away andyelled in shock. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. Axel twitched slightly before his bright green eyes snapped open.

"What?" He asked as he starred into Roxas' red face. "Oh my god. Just, TRY to refrain from touching me in places like this, understand?!" Roxas was glarringat Axel, death in his eyes. "S-Sorry, Rox. I probably did that in my sleep. Heheheh." Axel nervously ran a hand through his spiky hair. Roxas sighed. He got up from the bed andsuddenlyhad the urge to pee. "Where'sthebathroom?" He asked in a hurry. "Down the hall, second door to the left." Axel instructed. Roxas came back minutes later. He looked horrified. Axel only sighed.

"Okay, don't get all worked up about peeing blood, okay? You just aquired your vampirism, so until your system is clean of your own blood, you'll be going to the bathroom regularly." Roxas cocked his head. "Let me ask you this: Have you ever seen, or heard, me eat. Or use the bathroom?" Roxas shook his head.

"That's because once your a vampire, most of your organs shut down. I can't use the bathroom or eat. Okay, I can eat. But I have to throw it back up because it won't go down. Water, that's a different story. It slows our hunger down. Which means, we usually drink water just to refrain from drinking blood for a good five hours. Make sense?" Roxas still looked a little confused, but slightly nodded. "Good. Now lets g-"

"Hey Axel? C-Can I ask you some questions?" Axel nodded. He then smirked. "Well that's two already. Got any more?" Roxas was about to insult him, but shook it off. "Well, you basically know my life. What about yours?" Axel's smirk disappeared. "Must I really tell you?" Roxas nodded his head. "Okay, fine. Be that way. But, just so you know-"

"Get on with the damn story!" Roxas burst out. Obviously he had waited a while to ask Axel about his life. And Axel being a vampire just raised his curiosity. "Alright! Sheesh...but for every question you ask, I get to ask you one. Deal?" Roxasnodded. "Fine, sure, whatever. Now, go on!" Axel just sighed. "Here it goes." He thought.

* * *

Hez-low! This was probably the hardest chapter EVER! I had to remember dates and look a bazillion things up on the Internet! But....what would an author be with wrong facts?

If ppl r reading this, please let me know. I review on lots of stuff and only get, like, ONE review from my oppinion of a masterpiece. Please....for the sake of my sanity...tell me if the story sucks or kicks ass.

I lurves you ppl. (In a friendly way, perv!) Many bye's from afar!


	6. a story and sex

A/N: Hello! Has anyone noticed that I have clif hanger pragraphs? It's to keep YOU reading this damned story. And...I've decided that I want to hold a drawing/poetry contest for this story. The poetry part is for people who ether don't think they can draw well or can't get the picture online. This idea was inspired by Spoony Chan. Thx Spoony Chan!

More info about the D/P contest at the bottom A/N.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES YAOI, BOY LOVE, WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT. YOU NO LIKE...YOU NO READ!!

disclaimer: I don't own the charracters or Olive Garden or anything else but the plot. Unfortunetly:(

* * *

"I was born August 8, 1071. My family back then was the longest lasting one. Our generations went back to the cavemen days. Anyway, when I was little, my appearance was totally different, just like anybody in the family. I had brownish-reddish hair, like an Irish person's, but more dark. My eyes...they were black at times and white at others. That was the weirdest thing ever. I mean, you can't imagine how lonely I was just because of my eyes."

" My mom, Silvia Widow Flare, was the school teacher in the town we lived in, which was called Disney Town. Home of the Disney Castle, the one we lived in. My father, LeaGeorge Flare, was in first position at the round table, if ya know what I mean. You do, right?" Roxas shook his head no.

"Okay...To put it simply, he was the head knight at the castle. My family was considered very high up because of this. Once I hit puberty, I shot up like a tree and my appearance changed. My hair had changed to an unnatural red and my eyes focused on a cat-like green. Around then the spread of vampirism came to the town. It was awful, how they portrayed us, and how they talked about killing us with fire or hanging us. What's even worse is they'd leave people tied on a stick for days without food, until they finally died. Got it memorized so far?" Roxas slightly nodded, plopping down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Well, the accusing of being a vampire got worse and worse. Each time, my father had to attend to help restrain the person until their life was taken. When me and my brother Reno were old enough, he took us to one of the cremations. Before they could set the guy in the fire though, me and Reno went to the guards holding the posts and kicked them as hard as we could. We then caught the poll and ranlike lightning carrying the guy tied up. Once we got far enough away, we sat the poll down gentily and quickly untied the man. He's in a vampire history textbook if you want to look the guy up. His name was Vincent Valentine, accused of vampirism and 10 murder accounts in the second degree. We'll study him in school when it opens up again."

Roxas opened his eyes. "Why?" He asked. His other school stayed on school topics, not vampirism and things like that. Axel chuckled. "Up here, it's a policy to study vampire history. If the schools didn't, then nobody would look out for us. Anyway...Vincent knew our family from generations back, and wanted to repay us. We were kids back then, and Vincent knew almost every kid DREAMS of getting family out of the issue. We got home safely, without being noticed somehow. The next morning we, we woke up to find the whole family, slaughtered, in the kitchen. Kairi was barley alive in the huge mess and was trying to scream for help. That night, one man murdered practically all of a vampire clan, which is...unheard of. That's why he's in the history books. Afterwards we had to move to avoid getting killed by accusation. We ended up here ever since."

Roxas looked confused. "That's it?" Axel nodded. "Yup. I'm a natural born, and like you, I didn't get vampiric powers until I was 17. Haven't aged since." He said proudly. Roxas groaned. "I'll be short for the rest of my eternal life! Fucking fantastic." He mumbled. Axel laughed. "Now c'mon. It's time to go eat." He said as he grabbed his coat. Roxas shuddered at th words, but reluctantly slipped is coat on. Thy were out the door in minutes.

Roxasand Axel roamed the streets for about 10 minutes until they spotted the perfect person. "There!" Axel whispered and pointed to a guy with a long brown coat on. "He's perfect. Alright, Roxas. Next lesson: Suspisious people are the easiest." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'suspisious'?"

Axel lead Roxas into an ally way where the man couldn't see them. "Well, look at him. What's the first thing that pops into your mind?" Roxas looked back at him. "I dunno...Pedophile or maybe a pimp." Axel nodded. "And how old do we look? Especially you." Roxas looked at him for a minute before it all sunk in. "Are you crazy?! You WANT me to get raped?" Axel laughed.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed all the attention they were attracting. "Sorry about this, Rox." Axel whispered. Roxas cocked his head. "Sorry about wh-mmf!" In the middle of Roxas' question, Axel had kissed him. With tongue at that. Roxas' eyes went wide, but he felt like it was right. He quickly melted into the kiss. With much surprise to Axel, the blond battled back with his own tongue and closed his eyes. He didn't know if Roxaswas acting or what. To make it look more...'REAL'...He pushed the blond against the wall. When he started unzipping the smaller boys coat, people started to leave. Everyone had left by 5 minutes and Axel finally pulled away.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Roxas yelled between pants. "Well, it was only for cover at first...but, you responded and it got a little deeper." Roxas looked at him with disbelief. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?! You-You stuck your tongue in my mouth as soon as you kissed me!" Axel turned around. Roxas thought it was to hide a blush. "Well-...ya know-.....it's like-...Y-You didn't have to actually put up with it! You could've just pushed me away!" Roxas turned his head.

Axel was right. He COULD have just pushed the red-head off. But...something inside him said the kiss was exactly what he wanted. What he had always desired from his strange friend. "Your right...I could've...if I wanted to." Roxas whispered. Axel heard it perfectly, but pretended as if he heard nothing. "C'mon. Lets go get some 'food' before our fresh meat walks off." Roxas grimaced at his choice of words, but nodded. Axel told Roxas to watch him as stepped out of the alley with a five ones in hand.

He had unzipped his coat and ruffled his hair. He had that 'fresh from sex' look with out a shirt. He walked over to the man on the bench and sat beside him. The man looked at him in the corner of his eye. Roxas could swear he saw the man drool. He felt slightly enraged at this and twitched slightly to grab his knife. Apparently, old habits don't go away very fast. Roxas watched them longer as they started talking. "H-Hello. Does a crow caw?"

"Only if it's disturbed by people." Axel answered. The man smiled. "So...you know, huh?" Axel nodded, looking strait ahead just like the man. "Names Diz. How much you charge?" The man apparently named 'Diz' asked. "What a strange name." Roxas thought. He could see Axel smile, probably because of his thought. "Depends on what ya want." Axel answered after a few moments of thinking. "How about a 3 blow jobswith 5 cums for 100 munny?" Axel shook his head. "All that and 5 extra blows for 50,000." Axel stated, looking at his finger nails. The man nodded and got up. "My humble abode is this way." He said, walking off to the right from Roxas' view.

"Payment first." Axel said, holding his hand out. Diz nodded and gave him the munny. "Hang on, I gotta go get my shirt from the alleyway. Be right back!" He said in his best chirpy voice. He ran into the alleyway while Diz waited. Once in, Roxas pushed Axel against the walk. "The fuck?!" Axel whispered, looking into Roxas' cold and murderous eyes. "What are you doing NOW? I thought he was food. Not sexual pleasure!" Roxas whispered in a stern voice. Axel flinched at it. "Look Roxas, this is just the way you do it. Like I'm accuallygonna have sex with that whore-wad. Now, I need your shirt and for you to follow us to his house. His bed room should be on the second floor-"

"Why the hell do you know that?!" Axel flinched again. "I can just tell by the way they talk, okay? I can also read minds, if you remember. Now I need you to wait in a tree or something close to his bedroom. Once he's out cold...I'll give you the signal." He then switched positions with Roxas. "Now, how 'bout that shirt?" He asked as he pealed Roxas' shirt up and off. Roxas bit his lip to try not to scream. This reminded him of his father and him once for a punishment. That night was the gentlest Cloud had ever went on Roxas, but it still hurt like hell. Axel was too hungry to care much about the blonde's mental health and what not. He just wanted the satisfaction of blood. He quickly slipped the shirt on and went back to Diz. "Ready!" He chirped. They slowly walked to the man's house. Roxas was traumatized at first, but finally recovered enough to follow them.

He found a tree that led straight to the bed room window and climbed it. It was easier than he thought, mostly because of his new vampire powers. He sat on the branch and waited as patiently as he could for the pair to be in the room. The pair waisted no time getting in the house and straight up to the bed room. Axel could see Roxas in the thick tangle of leaves, but Diz couldn't. It was perfect.

"Got chains?" Axel asked. Diz nodded and turned to his closet. Before he could take 3 steps, Axel chopped a nerve trigger in the back of his neck, leaving him unconscious.

He then opened the window and smiled at Roxas. "Bonn appetite." Axel said Merrily as he ran over to the man. With out hesitation, he turned the man's head at a hard angle very swiftly. Roxas heard a sickening crack and knew exactly what Axel had just done. He had murdered a man in front of a minor. Roxas had always thought that was the worst thing anyone...anything for that matter, could do. In front of a minor! "Axel! W-Why'd you d-do that?" Axel turned to face Roxas. "Sorry you had to see that. I did it because he could report us to the cops. He'd be dead by the time we got done with'em anyway. Might as well end it quick so he doesn' suffer as much." Roxas was on the verge of tears. He was afraid of Axel at this point. "Rox." Roxas looked up. "I'm sorry. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm just...a little hungry, that's all. Now...drink up." Axel went over to the man and took his coat off.

He then appeared at the man's neck. Roxas watched as his fangs gently slid in the man's neck. Axel saw the blonde's amusement and waved him over. Roxas ran over and did the same as Axel. As the warm, red liquid flowed down his throat, he shivered. It was so good, yet such a sin to do this. Much like being gay...but we're not getting into that. Roxas already knew he was going to hell when he died. This just added to his tab. Axel was finally full and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmm mmn good!" He chirped sarcastically. Roxas pulled away only minutes after and rolled his eyes. "Are you mental?" He asked Axel. Axel smirked.

"...Maaaaybeee..." He put on an innocent face. Roxas laughed. "He's so stupid he's funny!" Roxas thought. Once his giggling fit was over, they packed up and got ready to go. Axel had said that, if you kill someone, the rules allow you to take 5 of their items with you. Axel got the man's munny, 2 suits, one to fit Axel and one that surprisingly fit Roxas, his cell phone, and 2 bento. They left the man's house and headed to their own. Once inside, Reno was frantic.

"Where the FUCK have you guys been?!" He nearly screamed. Axel smirked with amusement, but Roxas flinched. "Hey bro. Thought we had told you. We went out for some 'food'" He aired quotation marks so Reno wouldn't be pissed thinking they went to maybe his favorite place. Olive Garden. "Phew...you guys had me worried! Don't you dare do that to me again or I'll make your souls more damned then anyone else's has ever been! D'you hear me?!" Axel rolled his eyes and nodded.

Roxas was now clinging to Axel's arm. They went upstairs after putting their bento in the fridge. Roxas was still clinging to Axel arm with one hand, in fear he might get hurt if he didn't have a sort of protection. Axel was perfectly fine. Even as they entered his room and layed back down in his bed, he was fine withthe blonde holding him like that. He actually wanted him to.

"Rox?" Roxas opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Would you-...what I'm trying to ask is-....hmmm." Axel thought for a moment. "Listen, I know we've only known each other for a couple of days, but..." Roxas' eyes got bigger. "Oh god!" He thought. "He's gonna get rid of me. He's gonna fuss at me and kick me out..." Axel could hear every word of Roxas' thoughts. "I'm not going to do that to you Roxy. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." Axel then gasped. He didn't mean to say that much and as much experience he's had with relationships, he knew plainly approaching was a big no no. Roxasl ooked at him. "Y-You mean...like....a date?" He asked uncertainly. Axel hesitated at the word but nodded. Roxas had tears coming out of his eyes from happiness.

He'd never been this happy for as long as he could remember. "Thank you!" He yelled as he hugged the life from Axel. "H-Hey hey! Settle down. It's not like I proposed or anything. Just a date." Roxas looked at Axel and smiled. It was his biggest smile yet. Axel starred at it in wonder and smirked. "The things you do to me, kid." He thought to himself. "Well then...shall I make reservations?" Roxas nodded. Axel got up and headed for the door.

Once in the frame he turned and winked, then went back on his merry way. Roxas blinked once...twice...three times. "Did he just...?" Roxas thought to himself as a blush slowly crept up his cheeks. "Damn it!" He whispered, trying to get the blush to go away. Once it was gone, he pulled one of his books. He somehow managed to get one of his many vampire books called Vampire Kisses. "How ironic." He thought. His page had been saved and he picked up where he left off.

"Got reservations!" Axel yelled as he came into the room." Roxas put his book down. "Where and when?" H asked. Axel looked even more excited. "It's a surprize!" Roxas scowled. He hated surprizes. Too much waiting for him. Then something hit him. "We can't eat." He huffed. If their first date was ruined by vampirism, he'd surely kill himself by 'accident.' Axel smiled. "You remembered. No, I'm not taking you to a restaurant...but to one of the most famous vampire clubs in the world!" He cheered. "What the hell do they serve? Blood and water?" Axel smiled even more. "I forgot to tell you...we can also have alcohol and things like that. I mean, look at me. I smoke." He stated proudly.

Roxas cocked his head. "Can I have a fag?" He asked, very egar to smoke. "Why, Roxy, you have your very own fag standing in front of you!" Axel laughed at his joke. "Axel...you know what I meant. Yes, you are gay and, in some cases, a fag but I meant the death stick." Axel waved for him to follow. "No smoking in the million dollar house." He said matter-o-factly. Roxas followed him out and finally, was granted his wish. The pyro lit both of their cigarettes and began to smoke. Axel took in big drags, while Roxas' were very tiny in comparison.

"Hey Rox?" Roxas looked at Axel. For once...Axel was hesitating a lot more than usual. "Hmm?" He replied back, blowing smoke into the crisp night air. "Have I....ever met you before school started?" Roxas thought for a moment. He then shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe in a different reincarnation or somethin'." Axel smirked. "Roxy believes in reincarnation?" Roxas was about to defend his religion, but Axel beat him to the cut.

"That's cool. I believe in it too." He said. Axel quickly finished his cigarette. He threw it on the ground and stomped it. Roxas was only half way done. He expected the red-head to go back into the house, but he stayed his ground. Roxas got done with his a good 10 minutes later, and copied Axel. He just about went into the house before two hands pushed him against the wall. He tried to speak, but his lips were instantly sealed by a certain red-head's. Roxas moaned when he felt Axel's tongue run over his lips, asking entry.

It was granted access. Roxas still had no shirt on, just a jacket. Axel tried to pry it off the boys thin frame. He broke the kiss and leaned up to the blonde's ear.

"Wanna have a little FUN tonight, Roxy?" Axel whispered in a very seducing voice and licked the shell of the blonde's ear. Roxas shuttered. By now, his coat was off, he was against a wall, and his southpole was getting harder by the minute. To much was happening for poor Roxas to comprehend. He tried to think clear, but couldn't. He just nodded. Axel smirked. He continued to attack the blonde's mouth, loving the moaning, writhing, and the vibration's from Roxas' mouth to his. Axel let go of Roxas' hands and began to feel every inch of his body. Roxas moaned even more. He'd even said the red-head's name a few times.

Axel broke the kiss again and picked the blond up bridal style. Roxas growled from the lost of contact. "SOMEONE'S a little egar." Axel thought. He went into the room and shut the door. Roxas was set on the bed. He layed down, not having to be told once. Axel dimmed his lights and crawled on top of the blonde. He continued to make out with the blond. Roxas moaned into the kisses, eyes now half lidded. "We going all the way, or do you want to stop?" Axel breathlessly asked. Roxas was panting harder than Axel. He was getting dizzy with bliss, and needed to listen to his pants for once. He nodded and smiled up at Axel.

"Fuck me." He whispered, his eyes turning red with desire. Axel smiled. He literally ripped Roxas' pants rightoff his slim body along with his underwear. "Here goes." He thought as he gently left butterfly kisses all over the boy. Roxas moaned and writhed beneath him. He even shivered at moments. It felt sooo good -so right- that it was almost as if they'd done this before. Axel took one of the blonde's perky nipples in his mouth, bringing Roxas out of thought. He swirled his tounge around the nipple which only made Roxas fall into more escay. One of Axel's hands slowly reached down to the blonde's boxers, picking gently with the elastic waist-band. Roxas closed his eyes, knowing what Axel ment. "Can I take them off?" Was his silent question. Roxas thought hard.

Did he really want to go through with this? "Well, my soul's already damned for eternity, so hell with it." He thought before coming up with a final answer. He sighed and nodded. Axel grinned and came up from his spot on Roxas' nipple. He slid the boxers off slowly, taking in the sight of Roxas' manhood. Roxas fidgeted because of his intense stare. "W-What...about you?" He asked. Axel smirked. Roxas was finally, totally naked. Axel was next. He took off his pants and threw them to the floor. Roxas looked down. His mouth was agape. "What's wrong Rox?"

"You don't wear boxers?" Axel shook his head. He bent down to Roxas' cock and looked it over. He gently licked the tip. Roxas shivered. "You like that?" Axel wondered in a very confident tone. "Well...try THIS on for size." Roxas closed his eyes with much confusion. His eyes shot open seconds later followed by a gasp. Axel had taken Roxas in his mouth. He started to suck and slide his mouth up and down on the swollen erection. Roxas moaned and his hips bucked upward. This was the best thing he had ever experienced. He finally reached his limit. "Axel!" He partly screamed, partly moaned. Axel came up and wiped some white liquid from the corner of his mouth. "God damn, Roxy." He panted. Roxas closed his eyes.

"I love you." He said between pants. Axel chuckled. "We're not done yet, blondie."He kissed the blond again. Roxas greatly complied. That is, until something entered him. He yelled from surprise. Axel tried to hush him by sealing their lips. Roxas had tears coming from his eyes once Axel had reached the end of his journey. After a while, Roxas finally felt okay with it.

"A-Axel...I'm ready." Axel nodded. He swiftly thrust in and out. Roxas felt pain at first, but instead of rising pain, it was getting better and better with each thrust. Roxas closed his eyes and a low moan escaped his mouth. Axel done the same. He finally cried his lover's name, along with cumming. He collapsed beside Roxas, eyes closed. Roxas cuddled into him and fell asleep.

Axel, on the other hand, was still awake. He was thinking about what Ven had said about Akuseru. Akuseru was his grandfather, who died at the human age of 18, vampire age of about 200 or 300. Axel looked exactly like him. His grandfather had even gotten the same tattoo's. Axel remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Clif hangers RULE! The next chapter will be the flash back. It's better than Roxas'...so I'd keep readin' if I were you.

The drawing dates will be posted on the 8th chapter, so there will be no story there. 8 for Axel! Anyway....you can draw anything from the story. Make sure you're creative...'kay? I'll put rules and such in number 8.

C.K.R.G. is out! **PEACE!**


	7. Axel's tattoo flashback

I posted this as fast as I could! NOOOO! I was gonna torture you guys! Anyway...the contest rules and what-not will be in the next update.

This chapter is an Axel flash back. How'd he get the tattoo's? You're about to find out! Oh...I forgot to tell ya'll. This intire story will be revised and corrected for time errors and stuff once it's finished. So...even if the thing says 'COMPLETE' you might wanna double check. DAMN...I'M RUNNING OUTA STUF TA SAY!!!!

Uhhh...

Thx for reading! Make sure 2 review if the story is okay! Enjoy...

* * *

_"Guy's...We're home!" Reno ran through the door, followed by Axel. Axel was 15 and already had mastered most of his vampiric powers. Therefor, he was allowed to go with his brother Reno to places such as bars, clubs, and even some council meetings. Heck, he could go anywhere...as long as Reno was there. Today, they had went to Tattoo Bizarre. Why? To get tattoo's of course! Hence the name. Anyway, Reno had took Axel with him just to show him the parlor. He had no intention of letting his little brother get tattoo's too._

_ "Hello bo-OH MY GOD! RENO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" Their mother screamed as she walked into the twilight red living room. "I s-swear, it wasn't me! H-He tricked them into letting him!" Reno yelled back. He covered his face to try and avoid any blows from his mother that could possibly mess up his face or his tattoo's._

_ Reno had gotten 2 red half moons that stretched around the side of his eyes to the top of his cheeks. Axel had gotten more painful one's. His were upside-down black tear drops, right below his eyes. Basically, they were on his cheeks._

_ "Axel! How could you?!" His mother screeched, frying pan at the ready. "I-I'm sorry mother! I just wanted to prove that I'm a man too!" His mother was extremely upset. "I'll talk to your father about those and see what he says. Go to Reno's room, now." She said as calm as she could. "But-"_

_"GO!" Axel scurried up the stairs behind Reno as fast as he could, dodging a frying pan. It hit the wall with a loud CLANK and tumbled down the stairs. Axel and his brother ran as fast as they could, making it to Reno's room in record time. Once the door was closed, they laughed._

_ "She's gonna kill you!" Reno burst out. Axel nodded. "I know." He said, whipping tears away. "But it's her fault. If she chooses to let me hang with you, she also chooses to let me drink, get tattoo's or piercings, and have sex all I want." Axel sat down on his brothers bed. "When have you had sex?" Reno asked uncertainly. "You remember that time I was 10 and you took me to the Rox Bury?" Reno nodded. "Well, that was the first time I got drunk. People do crazy things when they're drunk, ya know. That night was also the night I found out I was gay." _

_ Reno laughed. "If your hair or your decision to try and compel women magazines didn't tell you that before, then you're stupider than we thought." Axel found a shoe and threw it at Reno. "Shut up!" Axel yelled playfully. They spent the next hour talking and laughing about random stuff until their parents called them. "Reno, Axel, come down here." They both got up and were down stairs faster than you could say frapple. "Yes mother?" They both replied at the same time._

_ "Your father and I have decided that you may keep your tattoo's." _

_ The 2 brother's high fived each other once their mother had left the room. "I didn't even get punished!" Axel exclaimed. "I wouldn't say that just yet..." Reno said as he pointed toward the door. Akuseru was standing there with the same tattoo's as Axel's. Same spot and everything. "Now we get to look alike!" His grandfather cheered. Axel's eyes widened. Even though he was short now, when he got older they would look alike. Almost as if twins. "Ewww! I look like grandpa! God no, my life is ruined!" Axel began to curse everything on the Earth. He hated looking like his family. Reno just laughed at the resemblance._

* * *

WOO-HOO! Next chapter is about the drawing/poetry contest! Ya know what? I might even put in another contest if this one goes well. I sure hope it does! PLZ REVIEW!

C.K.R.G. has totally disappeared! Cionara!


	8. Akuseru history with a certain blonde

Hi ppl! I need to know something...do you think my writing sucks? People at meh school was calin' me a loser and shit like that 'cause they don't think I can write a story. Those bastards believe that I write jibbery shit like "Hi...I is a re re. How is your fuck doing?" How much sense do those two sentences make? NONE. Oh...just so we can clear things up...I'm in middle. I'm 7th grade. Aren't I such a giant pervert?

I don't own Disney, Panera Bread, or the characters. If you don't know what Panera Bread is...it's just a coffee shop like Starbucks.

**11 Comandment: THOU SHALT ENJOY THY STORY BELOW**

...LOL

* * *

That was the most hated day in Axel's life. He never wanted to look or even resemble his family. Yet with his grandfather, it was like looking in a mirror. The only thing his grandpa changed before he died was his hair. He fixed it so that it had a small pony tail in the back and a few random spikes in the front to act as bangs. Axel would sometimes wear his hair in a pony tail, not in public though.

Axel was getting tired, but he still couldn't go to sleep. He had to ask Ven what his relation was with Akuseru. Axel slid out of Roxas' grasp and pulled some blankets over the blond's thin frame. "I'll be back." He whispered into the boys ear and softly kissed it. He then put his clothes and with a few additions, such as a coat, gloves, and a scarf, and headed out the door. He tip toed down stairs all the way to the front door.

"Reno's usually up..." Axel thought as he reached the door. He had almost turned the handle half way when a light came on behind him. "And what, pray tell, are YOU doing?" Axel turned around to find his beloved brother Reno standing in front of him. Reno had his hands on his hips, which were totally revealed as he only had boxers on. "I'm going to ask Roxas' grand pop if he can explain some stuff to me." Reno cocked his head.

"What the hell do you need to have explained at 2 in the morning? And why your brain is so small?" Axel growled at this comment. He was in no mood. His brother understood and backed off. "Sorry. Anyway...what's he gonna explain?" Axel sighed. "He knew grandpa Aku." Reno's eyes widened. "Vincent?" Axel nodded. "That kid is from Vinn's family?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Axel turned back to the door. "Just 'cause." He said wit a smirk as he left the house. Reno huffed. "Damn him."

Axel walked to the address Roxas had given his grandfather, which wasn't a long walk. It was only 30 minutes. He knocked on the door. Vin looked through the spy glass before opening the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, his tone quite groggy. "Tell me more about you and Akuseru." Axel ordered. Vin snapped out of his sleepiness right away. "N-No....Why should I?" Axel looked down at him and arched his eye brows. "Because, he was my grandfather. I'd of thought you would have a little respect to what families should know about every member, such as...everything." Axel answered, his smart-ass self quiet satisfied. Vin blinked a few times.

"I. Hate. You." He finally growled as he lead Axel into his living room. Axel sat on the black leather couch in the center while Vin sat in a comfy red recliner to the right. "What the hell do you want to know?" Vin asked, rubbing his dimples. He was still sleepy. "First off, about your relation. Second, if it had anything to do with me and Roxy-poo." Axel stated calmly. Vin snickered for a while at that nick-name. Once he'd calmed down, he finally answered. "We...We were both born of slight royalty in Disney Castle. Our parents decided to set us up in a wedding, seeing as they wanted more royalty in the freakin' family. At the time, we had no idea who ether of us were." Axel furrowed his eye brows. "What the hell does that mean?" Vin just sighed.

"We both tried to off ourselves and didn't know each other. Anyway...we finally talked to each other in the kitchen once. We were both cutting ourselves. A few days after that, I realized he was the one I was engaged to. We got to meet more after that, but we rarely had things in common. He was quiet and never laughed, while I would never shut up and laugh at anything. My mother said we were perfect for each other. We both scowled at that and would run to the bathroom to try to off ourselves again. A few weeks after the wedding, we realized...we WERE perfect for each other. We had sex. I...changed a little then. Basically, that's the story. We left each other, only because we thought both of us died in a battle. The end. Anything else?" Axel put his hands on his head.

"I knew you were gay gramps..." He said to no one. "Now...would me and Roxy be related or some crazy shit like that?" Vinn thought. "No. Not exactly. Although...your family might have something to do with what he is and why."

"Why, oh why, do you insist on speaking in riddles? My damn brain isn't able to comprehend it!" Axel cursed. Vin just laughed at him. "You idiot! Ya know...you look and act a lot like Akuseru." Axel groaned. "Don't remind me! He tried to look like me in every way possible!" Vin laughed even harder. "That's him for ya." He said, whipping the corner of his eye. "He actually used to have those exact same tattoo's." Axel groaned even more.

"Stupid family. Stupid grandfather. Hell, stupid LIFE." Axel thought to himself. He got up. "Thanks Vin." He said before putting his coat back on. Vin watched him. "You guys...didn't 'do it' yet...right?" He asked curiously. Axel just nodded.

Vin jumped from his seat. "Yes! My grandson got layed!" He exclaimed.

Axel looked at him in disbelief. "This is usually where you kick me out, yell at Roxas for being gay, and get even more angry because he's still a minor. Plus, he smokes. You do realize any normal person related to him would have castrated me, at least by now, right?" Vin nodded and winked. "But I'm not normal." He stated proudly as Axel left. Axel walked to Panera Bread instead of home. He needed some caffeine. "One cafe mocha." He ordered. Once his order was filled, he went to a corner booth. What did he care if the mocha would come up in the morning? He was already too tired to even notice his mistake. Once done with his mocha, he gently tossed it into a nearby trash can and walked out.

His house was a good few miles away from Panera, so he had a long walk ahead of him.

"Why did I walk all the God damned way up here?!" He yelled into the night. He walked a good ten steps before his sleepiness was a little too heavy. He went into an alleyway and sat against a wall. When sleep didn't come for five minutes, boredom over came him. He tried to think of something to make him sleep, but nothing worked.

"Axel? Where are ya, you moron!" Someone called. Axel quickly recognized his brothers voice and stood. He stumbled to the entrance of the alleyway. His brothers car was sitting there, a bright red scion. Reno waved for him to get in. Once Axel did, Reno chewed him out. "Why the hell were you in a God damned alleyway?!" He questioned as he sped off. "Tired..."Was Axel's only reply before he lost consciousness.

* * *

IMPORTANT NEWS BELOW!!! PLZ READ!!!!

Oh...yeah, I forgot to say that I found out 'Vincent' isn't the guy's name that looks like Roxas. It's Ventus. V-E-N-T-U-S. Got it memorized? Good. Well...from here on out, Vincent will be changed to Ventus. Once I get the story done and correct some mistakes, the whole story will...ya know...be correct. I didn't change this chapter because....uhhh....shut up!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT OUT SATURDAY AT THE LATEST. THX

**XD**

C.K.R.G. is G-O-N-E.


	9. shopping with a Kairi whore afterwards

YAY! **TENTH CHAPTER!** Finally into double digits! Can you imagine how great I feel?! Oh...and sorry, but the next few chapters are all short and crap. Obviously I suck at this too...I've only got one review and it ain't even very good! Please...for the sake of me and the saving potatoes foundation...review.

This is after Reno left to get Axel. It's what Roxas done...then the story continues.

* * *

Roxas had woken up by the time Reno had left. The stupid car engine noise was fading, and Roxas knew he was alone. "I hope Axel's okay..." He whispered to no one in particular. He got out of bed quickly with a blanket on his small shoulders. He trudged to the elevator, pressed 1, got out, and sat on the couch. The door opened a few minutes after the blonde had taken a seat. Reno sat Axel down and turned the light switch on. "Gee's Axel, you're as heavy as a friggin' rhino! I better get you upstairs before- AAAAHHHH!" He jumped a mile from his skin. He had finally noticed Roxas. Reno sighed. "Help me?" He pleaded. Roxas laughed and grabbed Axel's feet. He lifted the red-head with much work, grunting all the way to the elevator. Once they had made it to the bed, they threw Axel on it. Not that they meant to throw him...he was just really heavy. Axel grunted with discomfort and rolled over. "That idiot." Roxas whispered with a smile on his face. "Yeah...but he is YOUR idiot." Reno joked. Roxas' smile suddenly disappeared and he forcefully hit Reno in the ribs. "Go back to bed, jack ass." Roxas said as he climbed in beside Axel.

Reno grumbled something as he went back to the elevator, something along the lines of 'PMSing much, bitch?' Roxas ignored the comment and went to sleep. This time Roxas was the first to get up. He kissed Axel's cheek and got out of bed. Once in the living room, he turned the TV on.

"And in other news...the high school will be re-opened tomorrow. Be ready kids!" Some stupid anchor man announced.

"Fuck!" Roxas said as he ran back to his room. He burst threw the door. Axel jolted straight up. "We've got fucking school tomorrow!" Roxas nearly screeched. Axel groaned and layed back down. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "We gotta take a shower and go shopping." He mumbled as he sat up. "You're...joking, right?" Roxas asked uncertainly. Axel stared at him with a face that said 'Do I LOOK like I'm joking?!' Roxas turned to the nearest wall and banged his head against it.

"I."

BANG!

"Hate."

BANG!

"Fucking."

BANG!

"Shopping!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey!" Axel shouted. "It's not so bad. When I say 'shopping'....I mean, like, emo shopping." Roxas stopped head butting the wall. "Fine." Axel nodded and got back into the shower. Once done, he put his mall clothes on. Roxas went into the shower straight after him. When they were ready, Reno drove them to the mall. He also went in with them. "Reno! What the hell do you think youre-"

"Shopping." Reno replied with a smirk. "Okay Roxy. First stop...Hot Topic!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas was shaking with anticipation. He absolutely LOVED Hot Topic. He quickly made his way into the store to the accessories spot. "Roxy?" Axel questioned from behind. Roxas turned and held out a wristband. Axel laughed. It said 'Rainbows are Gay' on the front and had a rainbow pattern all over it. Roxas put it back and looked at some hair dye. "Hey Axel...they got your hair color!" Roxas exclaimed. He held up a bottle of Raw with a label that stated it was flame red. Axel rolled his eyes. "Let's actually look at CLOTHES." He said. They went to the pants first. They each had picked 5 or 6 pairs of chain pants and a few shirts. Axel got a Charlie the Unicorn shirt, Team Mario, and a Mom, I'm gay. Roxas got a Slipknot shirt and a shirt that had a huge blood stain at the top of it. Once out of the store, Axel dragged Roxas to the next. "Where now?"

"Spencers." Roxas' eyes widened. "That perved store?! What'd they have that I'd like in there?" Axel chuckled. "Well...for me, it's like...awesome-rific." Roxas had a questioning look on his face, but said no more. Roxas waited outside the store instead of going in. Emo was okay, but perverted was seriously being labeled. Axel bought a hoddie and 2 crotch pops. He gave one to Roxas. "W-What the hell?! You actually bought one of these?!" Axel laughed and nodded. He then leaned closer to Roxas, stopping at his ear. "Pretend it's me." He whispered. Roxas' face was as red as a friggin' tomato. He slapped Axel. "Owww!"

"You're own fault...fire crotch."

"You mean, sex god?"

"SHUT UP!" Axel chuckled but said no more. The last store was Hollister. Roxas looked at Axel. "I like the cologne." He explained. Roxas went in this time a found a nice lavender cologne, while Axel got a ginger spice kind. "Any more?" Roxas asked with an annoyed tone. Axel shook his head. "Nope! Unless you want to go to another one?" He asked hopefully. Roxas shook his head vigorously. Axel took out his cell and told Roxas to sit in the center spot of the mall. Roxas chose a bench with a back to sit on and waited. Axel went around the corner, dialing someone's number. "What?" Someone asked. "We're ready to go home." Axel plainly stated. "Awww, come on! Can I just give you the keys?"

"No. How're you gonna get home retard?" The other side was silent for a few seconds. "You can pick me up." Axel laughed. "I CAN...but I won't." Reno growled on the other end. "Fine. I gotta pick Kairi up. As punishment you shall be forced to sit by her." Axel uncontrollably gaged. "T-Thanks a lot, mom!" Axel joked. He really hated sitting by his sister though. She always smelled like sex, money, and drugs. "Hey...Reno? Can Roxas sit up front?" Reno was, yet again silent...but in thought. "Don't hurt your self." Axel remarked. Reno growled again. "No."

"But-"

"My word is law!" Then Reno hung up. Axel sighed and walked over to Roxas, shutting and pocketing his beloved phone. "Guess what?" He asked while sitting. Roxas looked beside him. "What?"

"You get to meet Kairi." Axel grumbled. Roxas was about to ask why, but an annoyed Reno standing at the entrance stopped him. "C'mon! I ain't got all friggin' day!" Reno yelled through the crowd. Axel and Roxas followed him out and got in the car. "Soooo.....whore house or personal client?" Axel asked. "Whore house." Reno said. He was very unhappy, having to go there again. He hated that place because nobody was tested and most prostitutes were minors. Who new what diseases where there. He personally liked his gay whore house and bar better.

"Kairi sit up front?" Axel tried again. Reno smiled at the weak attempt. "Fine." Roxas was confused. Why would they talk about their sister like that? Reno pulled up to a Ware house that sounded much like a club and honked the horn. A girl wearing high hills, black fishnet tights with a matching skirt, and a purple thin strap tank came running to the car. Roxas covered his nose as soon as she got in. She was 100% whore. Even had the smell.

"Kairi." Reno stated as she got in the front. "Reno," She turned to look at the back seat. "Axel...boy I don't know." She turned back around. "Kai, this is Roxas. He'll be stayin' with us." Axel stated proudly. A little TOO proudly. Kairi giggled. "New boy toy, Axel?" She asked. Axel just growled out a 'Shut up.' and turned to look out the window.

Roxas watched him, and was soon starring at the sunset like Axel. He suddenly yawned. "God I'm tired..." He slurred out. Axel turned to him and smiled. "Awww....the boy toy must already be tired from sex. Poor thing." Kairi sarcastically said. Axel's smile quickly faded. "Says the God damned whore." He remarked. Kairi just snorted. Axel continued to look out the window, ignoring all sounds around him. They finally arrived at the house. Roxas was asleep and Kairi wouldn't shut up for one second. Axel finally snapped. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAKIN' BITCH!" He screamed. Kairi was finally silenced. She glared at him for a moment before taking off towards the woods.

Reno laughed. "Great. Now I gotta deal with a girl in a tree house, a blond, and...a red-headed idiot. What a wonderful combination."

Axel grunted as he picked Roxas up. The blond stirred for a moment, but finally got comfy snuggling into Axel. Axel went into the house and sat him on the couch. Roxas sat up immediately. "Mmmm...What time is it?" He asked wearily. Axel smiled. "Time for you to get a watch." Roxas pouted but said no more.

* * *

Small 1,434 word chapter, huh? My first chapter was, like, 5,000. WHAT HAPPENED?! Anyway...I don't know if I'll be able to update durring Christmas recess. Yes...our fucking school calls it 'recess' instead of 'vacation' or 'break'. It's pretty screwed up.

Don't forget...If you lurves me...review.

C.K.R.G. IS OUT OF THE WHORE HOUSE!


	10. the hunters

**A/N: **Yo, ppl. Sorry...I was having a vacation. I'm back though! I'll have a lot of new chapters in. Oh...I got a DSi. I can now get on Hatena and flipbook. My comand is . I will soon make one of pictures of me...in case someone wants to know what I look like. It will unfortunetly be in black and white. WAHH!! Also...I have writers block. The story I will have to think a little about what I'm putting in the story 'Whispers of the Heart'. I resently got to watch The Hangover. I think I'm going to make a story about it too! Luvs u ppl!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot. I swear!

**Warning: **The next few chapters will be short. Sorry...that's just how it goes.

* * *

MEANWHILE....AT THE HUNTERS ASSOCIATION...

"I will not allow them to stay!" Someone barked. All attention was on him. He gracefully took off his black hood. Pink hair flowed out. "Then what else do you sugest we do? Kill them?" A woman with a high voice asked. "Shut it Larxene! If I had the choice, they'd already have been eradicated." The man snarled back.

Larxene growled for a moment before turning to gaze at another man on the right side of her chair. "Superior...What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Nothing for the time being. If things get out of hand...I'll send Riku to do the job." The man boomed. "B-But...We need at least Axel...right?" Another female in the corner asked. Her hair was black, unlike Larxene's blond head. "No." The man with pink hair bluntly replied. "Yes. Marluxia, I don't care if you have bad blood with him or not...we need him for our goal. Along with the smaller boy."

"Roxas." Someone said. All eyes turned in that direction. Riku looked up from his feet. "His name is Roxas." Marluxia laughed.

"So you know him, hmm? I think we have a traitor amongst us." Riku shook his head. "He sat at our lunch table the first day of school. I'm under cover just like you, in case you don't remember." Marluxia rolled his eyes. The small girl with black hair averted her gaze to her feet. "I think Riku should persuade them instead of watching them." She whispered.

"That's brilliant!" A man with blond hair cheered. "I never would have thought of that, Xion! My eternal thanks." He said, writing something on paper. "Vexen...what have you thought of?" The superior asked. Vexen raised his head. "I'll speak it later, Superior." The superior nodded. "Now...let this converse be over and the mission's begin. Si'ax..." Si'ax nodded and pulled out a list.

"Vexen...pixie. Xion and Luxord...100 lawn gnomes. MAGICAL lawn gnomes. I don't want a bunch of broken glass everywhere this time." Both Xion and Luxord had a blush creeping over their faces at extremely fast rates. "Marluxia..." Si'ax chuckled. "2 giant spiders." Marluxia nearly had a heart attack. He HATED spiders. "No...y-you can't do that! I-I'm good on missions! Why?!" He was on the verge of a panic attack when, suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the building. "Shut the hell up and do it, you girly bastard!" Larxene snarled. Marluxia disappeared very quickly. "Now...where was I? Oh yes...Riku. Vampire. How ever many you feel like." Riku nodded and quickly went. "Zexion and Demyx...you 2 are off. As is Larxene."

"Yes!"

"Where's Xaldin and Lexeaus?"

"Sick." The superior called.

"Okay...I think that's it. We can get out of this ware house now." Everyone disappeared.

* * *

I TOLD you it was short, did I not? The next few are the missions...then We'll get back to the orgiginal story.

C.K.R.G. is back in bis, baby!


	11. Riku's mission

_Blah blah blah: _Riku's thoughts

Blah blah blah: story

* * *

Riku went to an apartment building to find at least one vampire. He knew a bunch lived there just by scent. As he slowly entered an appartment through the window he thought for a moment. _Is this considered betraying my kind? Betraying Sora? Oh...snap out of it Riku! _Riku hit himself in the head. He finished climbing through the window and sniffed the air. _That scent...it's fimilar._ He concluded in his head. He followed the scent to a bed with a giant lump of covers on it. The lump was softly rising up and falling down, breathing.

_Now's my chance._

Riku walked over to the bed, keyblade in hand. He slowly pulled the covers off and gasped. It was Sora. Riku backed away 10 steps before he tripped over something. The brunet stirred. He then shot up, gasping for air. Then he sighed.

"Bad dream..." He said aloud as he whiped his fore head. He caught slight movement in the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head. "Riku...What're you doin' here?" He asked curiously. Riku put his hands behind his back to try and hide his keyblade. Sora had one too, so he knew what it could do. "N-Nothing." Riku lied. Sora yawned and shrugged. "Well...I'm a go ta bed. G'night." He said as he layed back down. Riku chuckled.

_You don't tell somebody that just broke into your house and tried to kill you good night. I'm going to get him brain tested one day._ Riku thought to himself as he sighed. He quickly, but quietly, climbed out the window and moved 5 appartments down.

This time, he found a small baby in a craddle. The parent or whoever was watching it had left, so this was Riku's chance. He strolled over to the infant and positioned his keyblade at the heart. The baby was sleeping, so it wouldn't know what happened or scream or anything.

Riku shut his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before forcefully plunging the keyblade into the childs puny chest. Blood splatered all over Riku and the walls. Riku swiftly took the keyblade out of the baby and whiped the blood off with a hankercheif. He then dissappered into a dark portal. His mission was done and he wanted to go home to get in the shower. After all...they had school tomorrow.


	12. Marluxia's mission

Hi~! Waz up? I tried to get this in yestrday...but my shitty internet dinied. On the bright side...I think everyone likes my story. So far, I've had 20 ppl do favorite story or story alert! I hope you guys really do like this story. My and my buddy worked our asses off making this up. She doesn't have internet...so I do this for her. I tell you her 'name' later.

This is Marluxia's mission. It was my second favorite on to write! Enjoy!

* * *

Marluxia teleported to a basement, the most logical place to search for spiders. He looked around. "I hate this job!" He thought to himself as he walked forward. He turned his head and didn't notice a huge spider web in front of him. He shrieked once he hit it. "Eww! No! Nasty!" He screeched as he struggled to get it off him.

Once it was off, he uncovered a dusty mirror and looked in it. His eyes widened. "Oh...My...God. It's in my hair! NOOOOOO! I'M RUINED!" He screamed. Tears started to poor from his eyes. "M-My beautiful hair...ruined. Gone. Done. Never to be fixed again." He started to sob. During his sobbing, he failed to notice 2 angry giant spiders approach him.

One poked him on the back with its hairy, over sized leg. "What?!" Marluxia yelled as he turned around. He gulped and nearly fainted. Then, he done the only logical thing. He ran. Frantically, he looked around the basement for his scythe. He had put it somewhere down there..."Oh...screw this!" He thought as he tore his cloak off, along with his shirt and pants. Somehow he didn't trip while doing this, and was extremely grateful for this matter.

"I call upon the wolf- eek! I mean...-spirit to help me!" He chanted as his body began to shape shift. One second he was a guy, the next...a wolf. His fur was pink and very well kept. Usually wolf's fur was shaggy. His was well cut and groomed.

He turned toward the spiders, showing his canines. Then he lunged at one. Once he'd torn 2 of its legs off with lightning speed, he went to the other.

He waisted no time with this one though, and ripped all its legs off. To make sure it would die, he even clawed its eyes out. He quickly done the same to the other one and changed form again. "Don't mess with my hair, assholes." He growled as he went to get his clothes. He quickly put them on and disappeared.

* * *

Really short chapter. Srry. This is just how it is.

My best friend and the other mastermind of this story is...we call her 'Axel' or 'Flurry' or 'Number VIII'. We don't use our real names anymore unless we're talking to adults. All our friends have the names based on personalities and similarities to a KH character. I'm usually Roxas. Sometimes they call me Zexion. The third member of our clique is Demyx. The forth is Larxene. I could go on, but I won't. Oh...I didn't say their real names for privacy reasons. If they want me to later, I will.

Next paragraph in 2 hours!

C.K.R.G. has retreated.


	13. Vexen and Luxord and Xion's missions

Hey! This chapter was a bit late because I'm doing The Hangover: KH style. It's really funny! This chapter also has TWO missions instead of one. I did that because Vexen's was too short. The next chapter will depend on if we have school Monday and if I get the first chapter of The Hangover done.

ENJOY, MY FRIENDS!

* * *

Vexen slowly crept through Marluxia's flower garden. "He is such a pussy." Vexen thought as he passed a butterfly statue. He kept going until he heard a squash. He looked down.

"Oh that's grand! Where the hell did that come from anyway?!" Then he heard giggling. He ignored the crap on his boot and kept going. He stopped behind a bush once he saw three little creatures with wings. "Nice one Paine!" One with brown hair chirped. It was closest to Vexen.

"I'll get that one." Vexen thought as the three girls rambled on. Vexen took out a jar and quickly captured the brunet. "Hey!" She screamed. The other 2 had already fled. "That's what you get for dis-respecting your elders." Vexen snarled as he disappeared.

------------------LUXORD AND XION'S MISSION BELOW-----------------------

"I'd bet we'll find about 5 'ere." Luxord said dully. "Yeah...probably. EKKK!" Xion tripped over something. It was night time where they were. A very dark night time. "Are you alright?" Luxord asked. "Yeah." Xion replied as she got up. Then she looked at what she had tripped over and gulped. "L-Luxord?" Luxord turned towards the sound. "Hmm?"

"Lawn gnomes don't live in packs or huddles or whatever...right?" She asked. "Yes accually...they do."

"I think I found them." An army of tiny drawfs were forming a cicle around the two.

"Salute!" One called. They all obeyed.

"Ready....ten hut!" They all stepped forward.

"FIRE!" Then they all attacked. Luxord and Xion tried to scream, but the gnomes had gagged them. Luxord finally decided that was enough and changed. His fur was golden and he still had all his earrings. He attacked the gnomes, leaving Xion in the dust.

Once they were all dead...he changed back and untied her. His clothes were thankfully not ripped because of his thin wolf figure. "Ready to go?" Xion nodded. "Thanks." She whispered, a thin blush approaching er cheeks. Luxord smiled. "No problem." They both teleported.

* * *

I made Xion all quiet and nervous. LOL! Well...I have nothin' else to talk about. Huh....weird. Ahh well...I'm going to post The Hangover:KH addition tonight~

YAYZ!!!!!

C.K.R.G. is in Narnia O.o


	14. hate, love, and exploding bathrooms

Yo! You can come see me, LIVE, in Ohio if you'd like. More info at the bottom...

I LUVS YOU ALL SOO MUCH AND THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

Roxas woke up to Reno's voice. "Get the hell up you two! If I get a call from that damned school that says you two weren't there...I....I kill you!" Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes. Axel, on the other hand, was still asleep. "Five more minutes mom!" He grumbled as he turned over. Roxas poked his side. He twitched and looked up. "Roxy...the hell was that for? I was a dreamin'." He slurred out. "C'mon, Martin Luther, we gotta go to school." Roxas said. He tugged Axel's hand.

"Nooo! DO NOT WANT!" Axel yelled as he clung to the bed. "Fine." Roxas concluded, a smirk plastered on his face. "Then you can forget about sleeping with me anymore...both sexually AND just sleeping." Axel shot up. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" He blurted out. Roxas laughed. "Now...go get some clothes on and change your boxers." Axel got up. "Yes, mom." He replied as he headed toward his closet. Roxas decided to wear a black sweater with black skinny jeans. Axel wore a Phantom Planet tee shirt with black, basket ball shorts.

"Ready!" Roxas called out first. "Damn! I thought I'd beat you!" Axel yelled while trying to get his all ready tied shoe on. Roxas sat on the bed. Then, a light-bulb suddenly went off in his head. "Where's my back-pack?" He asked.

"It's down here!" Reno called from a story below. Roxas sighed with relief and stood. He was almost to the door when something grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. Roxas hit his head hard on the wall as Axel's lips were hungrily smushed against his. Roxas sighed into the kiss. He could feel Axel grin. "You're getting hard, Roxas." He whispered into the blonds ear. Roxas vigorously blushed and looked down.

Skinny jeans REALLY didn't help hide the problem. He could also see that Axel was hard as well. "Wanna play 'hookey'?" Axel asked, a huge smirk on his insane face. Roxas thought for a moment. "Tomorrow." He replied as he pushed Axel off him. Axel's smirk was quickly a frown. "But-"

"Take care of your own problem, Ax." Roxas whispered sudducivily as he slid out into the hall. Axel almost jizzed right there. "Daaaamn he's so hot." Axel thought as he followed Roxas.

They made their way outside and waited with some other kids. Roxas was looking around trying to find Hayner. "He's not here, twerp." Someone said from behind. Roxas turned and glanced at the teenager behind him. This boy had a very reveilingwhite shirt on with blue pants. He had a benni on too.

"What?!" He asked, quite annoyed. "You know Hayner?" Roxas asked. The boy smirked and nodded. This reminded Roxas of a certain cocky red-head. "Yeah...I knows 'im. Got a problem wit that, Chicken Wuss?" 2 other kids came up from behind. "Yeah, got a problem wit that? Good use of the word Lamer, Seifer...ya'know?" A very tall and muscular boy commented. "Ditto." A girl with silver hair stated. Roxas looked at her. "What's with the one word sentence?"

She shrugged. Roxas still stared at her. "What?" She asked, annoyed. The other boy put his arm around her. "She just likes to speak like that, ya'know? And her name is Fuu!" Fuu smiled. She motioned toward the boy beside her. "Rai." She said. Rai smiled and hugged her closer. Roxas internally gagged. He jumped when he felt something on his shoulders.

"This is Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Got it memorized?" A familiar voice asked. Roxas turned to look at a cheery red-head. "Hey..." Roxas trailed off. Siefer barked out a laugh. "Awwww! Is this your bitch?" He asked Axel. The red-head twitched. "That's fucking adorable!" Siefer yelled, sarcasm dripping from every word. SCREECH! This sound startled them all. It was the bus. "Catch ya later, Lamers!" Siefer yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd and swiftly climbed onto the and Axel got in line.

Once they were on, they took a seat by each other while holding hands. They spoke no words on the bus. Once it stopped and they were both on school grounds, Axel lead his little blond over to what he called his 'friend tree'. Roxas sat down beside Axel and looked around. He noticed all the people they had sat with at lunch on the first day were here. "Hiya guys!" Demyx chirped. Zexion gave him a stern look. "Don't be so loud!" He scolded. Demyx ignored him. "Sooo....What've you 2 been doin' for the past week or so?" He asked hyperactivity. Axel smirked. "Well...I'VE been doin' Roxy." He turned toward Roxas.

"And you?" He asked, the smirk forever plastered on his face. Roxas was extremely red because of 2 reason's. 1.) Everybody was looking at him with amusement and 2.) What Axel had said. Roxas ducked his head. Sora chuckled. "'S okay. At least Axel didn't give details. Riku actually told them EVERYTHING about the first time we had sex." Sora said. "Ooooooo! Great idea!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas groaned. "Thanks for giving him the idea, Sora."

Axel laughed and pat Roxas so hard that he knocked the air out of him. "I's just kiddin'!" Axel said, smiling at Roxas. Roxas looked at him for a minute. "A-Ax...." Axel cocked his head. Roxas' stomach suddenly growled. "Aww, mother fucker, not now!" Roxas groaned.

Everyone looked at him. Axel rolled his eyes. He whispered something to Demyx. Demyx nodded and passed it down. Everyone understood. Then...it got to Sora. "Hunh?" Riku told him again. "What?! He...When....OH MY GOD! Axel! Did you turn him i-mmmph!" Riku covered his mouth. "Geez Sora...you're worse than Demyx."

"WHO'S WORSE THAN ME?!" Demyx practically screamed. Zexion covered his ears. "Must you insist on-" The bell drowned Zexion's voice out. Everyone left except for 2 groups. Axel's possi and the hated gang. The boy with pink hair stared at Roxas, his eyes glowing a vibrant gold.

"Marluxia!" Someone snapped. "You and your 'gang' need to-" Roxas' stomach grumbled again...loud enough to shake the school. Vexen, the under cover science teacher looked in the direction of the sound. "Oh....Oh my. This is horrid."Vexen looked at Marluxia. "What shall we do?" Larxene chuckled. "How dangerous can a shrimp like that be? If ya ask me-"

"Nobody asked you, Larx." Marluxia said, his tone dangerously low. His eyes stayed fixed on the group of vampires. "We'll wait. If he makes a move....then we kill." Marluxia said. He absolutly HATED vampires with total passion.

Riku was mostly the cause. He'd torchered Marluxia when he was a child. Marluxia planned to get revenge by taking out the entire vamp. population. Vexen nodded and walked onto his classroom. Marluxia sat down, as did the rest of his group.

Axel's head shot up. Everyone was already looking behind him. Including Roxas. "What's that smell? It's revolting!" Roxas whispered. Axel sighed. "Those, my dear Roxy, are part of the hunters and werewolves. That's why they reak! What's worse is that some vampires are actually working WITH them. Not against them. Those traitors!" Axel replied, never taking his eyes off the other group. Roxas gulped. "D-Does that mean that any of our friends could be working with them?" He asked. Axel nodded. "Any of them could work for the organization...oh, umm, that's the hunters organization. They had about 12 last I checked." He scratched his head and turned around. Roxas did the same.

"Why're they watchin' us?" Roxas asked unsurely. "Maybe they want some of us to join." Sora said, cutting the private conversation. "That's stupid Sora! Their only goal is to take out Demons like us! Why would they want more help when they've got up to double digits already?!" Sora thought. He shrugged. "I dunno. Just seems more sensible to get more help if you plan on whipping a species out of existence." He had a point... Roxas' stomach growled louder.

"Damn, that's starting to hurt!" Roxas yelled. All eyes were fixed on them. Axel sighed and bent over to Roxas' ear. "Meet me in the bathroom." He whispered. Roxas nodded and got up. Axel was already gone. Apparently he was the fastest one there. "Be right back!" Roxas said as he ran off towards the nearest bathroom.

His steps were extremely loud through the halls of the school. Once he'd turned a few times, he was finally at a hall with a bathroom in it. Unfortunately, someone was blocking the entrance. "Hello...Roxas." The hooded figure greeted. Roxas frowned. He felt like his stomach, or where ever his hunger came from, was eating itself. He clutched his stomach and stepped aside to pass the stranger. The stranger stepped with him.

"Do you remember me?" It was obviously a males voice. "I can't see your face, stupid. Now MOVE!" The man laughed. "As tempered as ever. You need to come with me." He held his hand out. "Be force, if necessary." Roxas looked at the man with pure un-knowingness. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm your boss...or, at least I once was. We've all been reincarnated with hearts. Except for some who were swallowed in darkness. They all now roam in the night instead of the light." Roxas tried to run past him again. And again, he was blocked. "Who the hell are you?! Dr. Suess?!" The man shook his head, now on the right side of the hall. "I dislike it when people make fun of my words. It breaks my non-existent heart." Roxas cocked his head. "Wha-"

"Roxas!" Axel yelled. He ran into the hall with 2 strange weapons. "We've gotta get out of here...FAST!" He screamed as the bathroom exploded. Another person with a black cloak came out, hood off. His hair was black with white streaks and pulled into a pony tail at the back. "Hey there, shorty. Miss me from way back when?" He asked, a smirk on his face. His golden eyes lit up with excitement and cruelty. Axel willed his...things to disappear and quickly ran to Roxas. "Get on my back!"

"What?"

"Don't ask! Just do it!"

Roxas climbed onto Axel. Just like lightning, they were off. "Xigbar...was it necessary to blow-up the bathroom?" The man asked now uncovering his hood. Golden eyes peeked around as grayish hair fell onto the man's shoulders. "Weeeeeeell...I think it was." Xigbar replied, now teleporting. The man sighed. "This is going to be harder than I imagined." He said aloud. "Darn tootin' it is!" Xigbar yelled from his still open portal. The man went into the portal.

Axel ran past his friends, all the way to his house. He quickly went to his room and let Roxas down. Axel locked the door once it was shut and slid down it. "God...damn. God damn, fuck, shit, hell, bastard, bitch, and mother fuckin' tits. Is this REAL?!" He yelled to nobody in particular.

Roxas sat down beside him. Axel looked at him before he got up. He went to a small mini-fridge in the corner and pulled out a blood bag from the hospital. "Here." He said as he threw it to Roxas. Roxas hastily caught it and sunk his fangs in. Once he was done, he threw the bag in the trash and whipped his mouth. "Now...what's going on?!" He asked as he sat on the bed. Axel leaned against the wall, arms crossed, head down. Roxas blinked. He'd seen the red-head do that in a dark town before...

* * *

Hey party ppl! WAZ UP?! Now...I told you I would be live in Ohio...and I will! I will be preforming in the Land of Grant concert at Western Brown High School. The performance is this Sunday at three o-clock sharp. I will be in the middle school band. Chair number VIII (I'm officially Axel! BURN BABY!!) in percussion.

MY appearance with be different as it is a concert. FORMAL WEAR! I'll have black dress pants on with a white shirt and possibly a black jacket. One way u can tell it's me is a checkered wristband. Always wear it, always will. My hair will be in a pony tail with an emo fringe covering my left eye. I will have black make-up to make me look what my mom calls 'dead' on. Here are the songs:

1.) Silver Bells: I play bells

2.) Rampage: Suspended cymbal (BOOM SHAKA, BABE!)

3.) Fortune Teller's Daughter: Snare drum

4.) Mr. John...i think that's what it's called...: Triangle

5.) Message on the Rock: Bass drum

Got that? Now...my hair color, just so you don't get confused, is brown. It shines irish red in the light. Please e-mail me or reply in your next reply(DUR) to tell me if you want to come or not. I know it sounds pretty crappy going to a concert...but at least you'll here good music and get to know what I look like. Oh, and remember: WESTERN BROWN HIGH SCHOOL, OHIO.

P.S. I might talk to ya...u can get to know meh. YAYZ! New friends! I'd love to meet some fans if you could come.

C.K.R.G. is hoping you'll come!


	15. The Organization memory

**A/U: **Hi. I am very sorry to inform you that....oh gawd. That sounded like the Lemony Snicket series. Well...anyway...I haven't done my homework in about a week. This has brought my straight A average down to a god damned D average. Honestly...I'm lucky to even post this.

So, I have to take a month or so 'break' from writing until I can get my life straightened out. I've been typing story after story on my computer and adding to this one...most of the stories I wrote I did't like though. I threw a LOT out. I think I've worked hardest on this one. If you really appreciate it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Back to bees wax and budget. I should have a snow day soon. If I do, I should be able to 'recover faster.' On the bright side...when I do come back...I'll have another story out! :) I think it's realy good.

**DISCLAIMER: LUKE....I AM...THE OWNER OF NOTHING!!!**

**Luke: NOOOOOOO!**

**---**

**_PLEASE ENJOY!_ **

* * *

FLASHBACK

Roxas walked through the town. He planned on leaving since there was nothing left for him. His friends were all gone and he couldn't trust anybody. All because of the damned keyblade...

"So...your mind's made up?" Someone asked in the corner. Roxas stopped, but didn't look up. He knew that voice...that sexy, irresistible voice. Axel...

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I HAVE to know." Roxas countered back. He knew this moment was coming. Axel suddenly went off. "YOU CAN'T JUST TURN ON THE ORGANIZATION! THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"No one would miss me. We can't 'miss', because, even if we want to...we have no heart. That's why...I have to go. I need to know these things, and you refuse to tell me."

"But-"

"We're BEST FRIENDS, Axel. Well...were...since I obviously can't trust you."

"Rox...we were more than that! You know full well what I mean." Axel hissed out. This stopped Roxas a little. Axel took his chance to walk up to the blond. "Roxas...you're every thing to me. Don't go." Roxas turned away from his friend/lover. "I'm sorry Axel. I just...this is what I have to do. So..." He turned around to face the red-head. "Just...forget about me. I'll be nothing but a burden in your memories." Axel was too stunned by the request to say anything. Roxas sighed, leaned up, and kissed his friend. He broke the kiss and turned away.

Roxas walked on. "Like I said...no one would miss me." Then, he disappeared. Axel suddenly gained his senses. "Wait!" Axel yelled at the last minute. He was too late though. Roxas was gone. He bowed his head and closed his eyes in defeat. "I'll...miss you.

END FLASHBACK

"You seen it too...didn't you?" Axel asked, snapping Roxas out of his trance. "Where'd THAT come from?" Roxas asked, dazed. "That was the night you left..."

"Left WHAT?!" Roxas screamed. This crap had nothing to do with him. Or so he thought. "The organization. Roxas...you don't remember? Organization XIII...ring any bells?" Roxas shook his head. Axel sighed. "Roxas...we knew each other in the past life. I was number VIII, Axel, the-"

"Flurry of Dancing Flames. And I was number XIII, Roxas, the keyblades chosen one...right?" Axel nodded. "Glad you remember SOME parts." Roxas looked at the ground and smiled.

"I remember the first time we...you know. That was the first time you told me you loved me. You saved me from absolute death by Sephiroth. Then, you gave me a lecture and hugged me and told me you wouldn't know what you'd do with out me." Axel smiled. "Smart kid..." He thought to himself.

Roxas remembered few parts from his past life...but he remembered enough. "So....the other members are now the hunters organization and they want us back so we can relive the past or some crazy shit like that...correct?" Axel hesitated. "Actually...that's almost dead on. How'd you know?" Roxas shrugged, smiling innocently. "Lucky guess."

Axel got up and offered Roxas a hand. Roxas took it. "What're we...?" Roxas trailed off as Axel quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs. Roxas followed. "Hop on. We're going to talk to our friends." Axel said. Roxas leaped onto the older ones back and, once again, they were off.

* * *

Well...I know it's short but...I thought the chapter was good. The story is gonna take a sort of new direction soon. Lots of excitement. Well...see you guys when I can actually get two math problems done.

MANY BYES WITH HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!

C/K\R/G\ is sad and will miss u all.


	16. A pink problem with an idea

Yo! What's up? Most of my grades are to an A average, plus I'm sick, so I can type and stuff now! Also...I now have a weekly blog/vlog on every Wednesday. It's...random.

youtube channel: cdyenal96

I think this is the end of the first part of the story. That sounded weird...but anyway. My friend and I have decided to make this story a two or three part thing, meaning it'll be split in almost acts. This would be act one, act two will take place...well...you'll see.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY...I MEAN....NOTHING...WAIT. THAT'S _STILL_ SOMETHING! CRAP!!**

* * *

-hunter organization warehouse-

"Si'ax." Superior yelled. Si'ax gallantly ran over. "Yes, my Liege?" Si'ax asked.

"Call a meeting. We're nearly out of time."

Si'ax stiffened, but nodded. Superior then teleported to the meeting room. About 5 minutes after everyone else followed. "Greetings, friends. We have one month left until our time. We must hurry." Riku rubbed his head. "It's getting harder and harder to go through with this shit. Is IT really so important that we have to start over?" Vexen snorted.

"Lets put it this way, child. Do you want a more reasonable life, or not?" Larxene laughed. "What the hell does that have to do with it, old man?!" She sneered out. Xion flinched at her tone, even though it was never directed at her. "Well...I think we should put all in. Bet everything on getting them in the next 2 weeks or so. That would help our deck-"

"Brilliant!" Marluxia blurted. Everyone turned toward him. "Listen...Leave this job to me. All's I have to do is lead them somewhere. Then, we can ambush!" Larxene rolled her eyes. "I think you've been dying that hair of yours for waaaaaaayyyyy too long." She said, examining one of her finger nails. "Whelp...I believe Marluxia's idea is just spiffy."

"'Spiffy'? What the hell kind of word is that, mickey? Disney seriously fucked your mouse brain up, dude." Xigbar commented. Mickey shrugged. "Cut me some slack! I run two or three kid shows...it sometimes shows up in how I speak."

"Xigbar...I suggest you shut the fuck up about my mouse buddy...ya hear?!" Riku yelled, his eyes blood red. Xigbar gulped and nodded. "Just fooling 'round..." He trailed off. Riku sat back in his chair with his fingers on his fore head. "Damn! I've got a fucking head ache now. I think I need to go hunting soon." Everyone nodded in agreement. Riku was always pissy when he was getting hungry.

"Anyway..." The superior trailed off. "Our sources tell us that they know everything to this point. They remember the organization, and reasons they left. Marluxia....I will grant you a rental apartment close to their house if you wish to proceed with your idea." Marluxia nodded vigorously.

"Y-Yes! Thank you, superior!" The superior sighed. "If I may say, I don't believe ambushing will get them." Zexion said. "Right now...they're going to the school yard...they'll find out we aren't there and become suspisous. If I were them...I would've already left." Superior nodded. "Vexen and Marluxia...stay. Everyone else is dismissed." Once everyone was gone, Marluxia sighed. "I wish they'd cooperate. We have to get IT...but why superior?"

Superior sighed. "If we do...then we can live forever...without that keyblade master to fuck things up for us all yet AGAIN." Vexen snorted. "Well...I guess this means that the brat isn't coming with us this time? That's a shame." He said with sarcasm. "Listen you two. I want you to 'persuade' them in any way possible. Take Axel's brother hostage for all I care. Just remember: Blood will be shed." They both nodded and teleported.

-school yard-

Zexion got there just in time to greet Axel and Roxas. "Hello." Was all he said. Axel nodded and let Roxas off his back. "Zex...we need your help." Roxas said. "You know about it, don't you? Because you're in the hunter's organization AND organization XIII." Zexion smirked. "You are correct. But...don't get me wrong. Me and Demyx are trying to help."

As if on cue, Demyx ran out of the school. "Zexion! Sorrysorrysorry! I didn't mean to teleport inside theeeeee HEY guys!" He said, glad he actually stopped himself. Both Axel and Roxas waved. Demyx sat down beside Zexion. "They already know, Demyx." Was all Zexion had to say for the musician to understand. Demyx's smile slightly lowered. He looked at the pair, who were now sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry we didn't tell ya. We thought you wouldn't believe us until you had flashbacks and shit like that." He said, guilt clear in his voice. Roxas smiled.

"Thanks." Axel sighed. "ANYWAY...How're we gonna throw them off." Demyx cocked his head. "Why would you do that? If you go back...it's your second chance at life. You and Roxas can be official in your own world!" Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah...but we'd have to work to get our hearts back. Plus, if we got our hearts back we could go back to our somebodies instead of having our own heart. Fate doesn't change like that, Demyx. We'd all still die from the keyblade master...again." Demyx's head hung. He was actually depressed. "Well...i-if you put it that way..." He trailed off. Axel sighed. "Now...we have 2 problems to deal with: The organization and the association. How're we supposed to get them off our backs?" Roxas shrugged, as did everyone else.

Axel sighed. "Damn it. This is gonna be harder than we thought." Roxas was about to say something, but he could only cough. Axel was terrified. "Roxas? Rox!" He yelled, patting the blonds back. Roxas fell into Axel's lap, unconscious. Axel seen the problem. A thorn was lodged into the side of his neck. Most likely a poisonous thorn. "Shit." He whispered. He suddenly got hit with one. After a minute or so, everyone was hit.

Axel slowly opened his heavy eye lids. He looked around. He, along with his friends, were chained to a wall. Roxas was chained on the other side of the hall with Sora and Zexion. Everyone was awake...except for those three. Roxas was extremely pale. "I see you're awake, Axel." Someone in the shadows called out. He quickly stepped out to reveal himself. "Marluxia. I should've known." Axel hissed. He started to cough. Roxas awoke to the sound of that coughing. "A...Axel?" He whispered. Marluxia laughed. Axel looked at the pink haired man with burning hate. "Marluxia, I swear to god, if you lay a HAND on him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Marluxia asked teasingly. Axel growled and tried to melt the chains. Marluxia laughed again. "Flame resistant. Pretty handy in my opinion." He said while walking over to Roxas. He grabbed the boys chin and jerked his head up. Axel was trying to fight the chains. His body was literally engulfed in flames.

"MARLUXIA! DON'T YOU DARE!" He screamed. Marluxia smiled. Roxas was so afraid, that it was cute. The pinkette crushed his lips onto Roxas'. Roxas was crying and trying to back up. "Roxas!" Axel yelled. He kicked against the wall with as much strength as he could muster. The flames around him got hotter. Marluxia was now un-zipping the blonds pants. Riku, who was at least 20 feet away from Axel, could feel the heat from the flames. He could tell how pissed Axel was. How BEYOND pissed Axel was.

Marluxia finally had the pant zipper down. He cupped Roxas. The blond was shaking. Marluxia was enjoying himself when, he could suddenly smell something burning. His hair was on fire. Marluxia ran around in circles, screaming like a little girl the whole time. Axel was snarling. "That's what you get when you mess with MY Roxas, you girly bastard." He spit out.

Marluxia had finally put his hair out. He now had a giant bald spot on his head. And...he was crying. Xigbar suddenly came into the room and sighed. "You're such a pussy." He said as he got a pistol out. He smirked. "Bye."

BANG!

* * *

Good chapter, no? I think you know where this story is headed. What castle does Marluxia take over? Oh, and I have a question.

What kind of story should I do next? Like, as in parings? More AkuRoku, Zemyx, Marvex, anything. I just need some ideas on what you guys like.

My next story will be out next week because of revise.

byes~

C/K\R/G is back in business!


	17. A door to another world

Sup? Sorry, but it's been a MONTH since I got on. :C Once again, sorry. This past month or so, we've been getting ready for the state test. It was last week...and easy as hell! Seriously... Anyway...I plan to add some more stories and maybe a series or two. Thank you for all your support and for adding this story to your story alert/favorites. Luv u guys~

Hope you guys like it!

_BANG!_

Xigbar had shot Marluxia straight in the head. Blood gushed from the hole as the pinkette dropped to a heap on the floor. Roxas was crying his heart out in the background of silence. "Now...who's next?" Xigbar asked casually. Axel quickly with drew his flames and stared. Xigbar chuckled. "You look like I drowned you're fish or somethin'. Cheer up. Besides...you'll have to die to go back." Sora spoke up. "Will it hurt? I mean...when we die?" Xigbar rolled his eyes. "As if. We're gonna kill you as quickly as possible, kid."

"Don't call me kid!" Roxas and Sora yelled. Xigbar's chuckle went to a laugh. "See? You're already returning to normal." He said before leaving. It got quite for a while. Then, Roxas tried to get out of the chains. "Rox...it's not gonna work, babe." Axel said gently. Roxas was puling himself up by the arms to reach into his pocket. "I don't care." He yelled before pulling something out. It was a file. Axel cocked his head. "Why the hell do you have that?"

"For situations like these." Roxas answered. He pulled himself up, put the file in his mouth, and began to rub it against the chain. In a good thirty minutes of fast scrubbing, the chain finally gave. "Yes!" Roxas whispered. He took the other end of the file and picked the lock on the other chain. He cracked the code quickly. Then he went over to Axel's chains. "Where'd you learn that?" Axel asked with curiosity. "Cloud used to lock the door when he got drunk and he wouldn't give me a key. I finally got to the point of using a file to open the door." Roxas explained as he got the cuff chains to click and open. Axel rubbed his wrists. Roxas went around to everyone else, freeing them. "Now...what to do." Axel said, leaning against a damp wall. Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. I guess...we need to go." Axel looked at me, question written all over his face. "Go where?"

"Well...we probably need to transfer schools. Also change our names. But...can we stay in this region? I don't wanna memorize a different schedule." Axel nodded. "Very well. Then we should go to Traverse University. They're sorta close by. Alright. Everyone...think up a name." Everyone thought. "Alrighty. I'll go first. Lea Patterson." Roxas looked at him. "The hell?" Roxas asked. Axel just nodded towards him. "Rokusasu Grandy."

"Myde Gupta!" Demyx yelled. Everyone stared at him. I mean...seriously...Gupta?! "Okay.." Roxas and Sora said awkwardly at the same time. Axel had a worried expression on his face. "That's...not a good sign. Means we've got only a couple of weeks left to escape them. Supposedly less. Know what I mean?" Everyone shook their heads. Axel sighed. "If they catch us...or we die sometime in the next few days...we'll go back to our old life." Everyone was then depressed. Axel suddenly lightened the mood. "So! What about the rest of ya? Your names are..." He waited for an answer. Zexion's lip twitched. "I like the name, Ienzo. Ienzo McGuire." Sora's name took the longest. "I got one! Roxas!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "You idiot! That's MY name!" Roxas burst out. Sora frowned in consintration. "Okay...how 'bout...Wesley. Wesley Fringe." Everyone nodded. Riku's turn. "Zero Abikeechi. Z'at okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Now...where's the door out of here?" Roxas asked. Riku pointed to the far end of the room. There was a door with at least 10 locks on it. "That'll take forever to open!" Riku sighed. "I'd open a portal...but this room doesn't allow stuff like that. Magic proof or something." Roxas sighed and went to the door. He began working on the first lock. "Step away from the door, XIII." Someone said in the corner. Everyone turned. A man with blue hair and a scar stepped into view. "Riku...I'm starting to think Marluxia was correct. Maybe we do have a traitor." He looked at all the people. "Several traitors." His eyes narrowed, mostly at Riku. "Si'ax...we'll just die if we go back! Like Axel said before...fate doesn't change like that." Riku defended.

Si'ax rolled his eyes and held his hand out. A giant claymore of sorts appeared. He twirled it, threw it in the air, and caught it behind his back. "What mindless fools you all are. Your 'fate' ends here!" He said as he lunged towards them. Axel held his hands out, a red chakram appearing in each. He blocked the attack...but just barely. Everyone watched in horror...especially Roxas. Axel looked back at them, blocking another powerful attack.

"Roxas! Get that damn door unlocked!" He yelled. Si'ax pulled away again. It was now Axel's turn. He flung a burning chakram at the lunar, hitting almost dead on. Si'ax pulled the chakram out of his chest, not even flinching. Axel chuckled. "Wow. You were so cruel in the past you didn't even get a heart in your next life. That has to hurt." Si'ax growled and lunged again. Axel smirked as he slid to the side. "And your reflexes are slow. Tsk tsk." He slid behind Si'ax and threw the chakram into the bluenett's back. Si'ax yelled a little in pain this time. Axel smirked and walked over to the other side of the room. Si'ax turned around, his face red with anger. "Why you insolent-"

"Goodbye." Axel snapped his fingers and Si'ax burst into flames. Once the flames were gone, nothing was left there. Sora clapped his hands. "That was even cooler the second time!" He cheered. Axel smiled and walked over to them. "I think it was better when I did it to Vexen...but whatever you say."

"Hello! Door unlocked. Let's GO!" Roxas yelled from the corner. Everyone looked over. Axel smiled and walked over to Roxas. He kissed him full on the lips. "Knew you could do it, babe." Roxas smiled and turned to head out. "Umm...Roxas? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." Sora said, looking at the unbelievable surroundings. Roxas sighed. "Then were ARE we, Dorthy?" He asked sarcastically. "Are you serious?" Axel came in. He walked to Roxas' side. "This place...you really don't remember it?" Roxas closed his eyes in thought.

"Axel! Axel! There was a white bunny! I swear!" Axel looked around. "Uhh...huh. Ack! Move!" He pulled Roxas into a corner. A card walked by. "Roxas, we have to be careful." Roxas cocked his head. "Why?" He whispered back. "Because...those play cards guard the Queen. I thought you had this rule memorized...'We shall not meddle with the whereabouts of other worlds'." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever...so, where are we again?"

"Wonderland."

"Wonderland!" Sora and Roxas shouted. Riku palm slapped his forehead. "This is getting worse and worse..."

"What is, Riku?" The 'twins' asked. "AND annoying. So...how do we find the door out of here?" He asked uncertainly. "Well...you can go right, or you can go left." Another voice said. A big smile suddenly appeared out of now where, followed by a head and the rest of the body. "What the hell?" Riku asked, amused. "My name is Chesire Cat. I'm here to help...as I am to decive."

"Say what?" Axel asked. "Wait...so, you can get us to the door!" Sora cheered. Zexion cocked his head as Roxas nodded. "Well...possibly. What door do you seek?"

"One that leads to a bed! I'm tired as hell!" Demyx yelled. Cheshire chuckled. "I do not think it's that door...but one the opposite, I assure you. The door you must find is in pieces. Some low, some high...some no longer with us."

"So...we have to find...pieces to a door we've never seen? How?" Roxas asked. Zexion nodded. "It is slightly impossible to find a favored item without knowing its looks." He agreed. Cheshire grinned bigger, if possible. "Well...if the game has no rules, how do you play?" He then disappeared. "I HATE that cat." Roxas mumbled. Axel put his arm around the boys shoulders. "Any idea what he said? I suck at riddles..." Everyone looked at Zexion.

"What?!" He finally yelled. "You're the book worm. Figure this crap out!" Sora yelled. Roxas removed his position beside Axel and went to the corner. He kicked a bush. "Oh!" Something fell. He looked at it. "Guys...I think I found a piece!" The group ran over. Roxas had found a red, thick block. A very big block. "T-THAT THING IS HUGE!" Sora yelled. Roxas tilted his head. "I have to wonder how it fit in the bush." Axel giggled. "That's like asking how a cock-"

"DON'T COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!" Roxas yelled. Axel was laughing. He shrugged. "'Kay, Roxy~" Zexion examined the block. "Well...it seems like it'd take 5 to 7 pieces to make a door. Now...what did the cat say before he left."

"Oh, oh! Pick me!" Demyx had his hand raised, jumping for attention. "Demyx." Zexion sighed. "Well...he asked us what we do if there are no rules to the game. I cheat." Riku laughed. "How do you cheat if you can't break any rules?! There ARE no rules to break, idiot!" Zexion's eyes widened. "That's it. If there are no rules...you make up you're own. That's it!" Roxas rolled his eyes. Great...another adventure. Just what he needed.

Well, 'ello govena. I'm baaack~ Oh, and this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story~ YAYZ! I'm gonna have another called _Inside the Castle _where the story will be happily continued. I have ideas...but I still need some help. So...what other worlds do YOU think I should go to? Other than Wonderland. I need...About 3-6 in an order from you. Plz halp. Thx guys~

C/K\R/G\ is tooo busy with school work! :(


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Soo...we meet again, faithful readers. Yes, this is only an authors note, I'm sorry. It's the third...maybe forth...week of school...but that's not why I'm here.

..I know, okay? I KNOW I haven't updated in, like, a year now. That doesn't mean I've given up on this story, oh no. I'm still typing the second part of it. NOW, I'm sure you're probably like

'MY GAWD! You've been typing that damned part for god knows how long! RAHHH! *Throws computer out of room*'

...yeah...that may be a little...exaggerated, but none the less, I WILL GET THIS DONE. Hell, I don't care if it kills me, I'll have it done.

I have been trying to edit, but every time I try to change something on here, it won't save. I don't know WHY, it just won't. So every time I change something on this edit thing-a-ma-bobber I have to save...or else. T_T

I will re-edit this and have the next part up ASAP, I promise you. I only have enough patience to edit during the weekends...so it may be awhile...but, as I said before, I will have it done.

ALSO: I will be putting other stories up too. Now, don't be like

'OMG why can u put other stories up and not EDIT this one? ?1? *kills self*'

Once again, a little exaggerated...but for some reason, I can edit others and it saves. EVERYTHING. I think I'm going to have to resave this on my computer and again on here...because it could be corrupt on my computer. *sigh* The story of my life.

Thank you for reading, and I really hope you understand. It's taking time, but I'll get it. And hopefully this'll be done BEFORE the appocolypse...I doubt it'll take that long though.

Eh, I'm done. I'll shut up now.


End file.
